


Szennyből az Angyal

by lunatunder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 11:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunatunder/pseuds/lunatunder
Summary: Drarry, karácsonyi történet.„ *Mindenki mesei karácsonyról álmodozik, fenyőillatú, csillagszórós, kis éji zenés, meghitt ünnepről; romantikusan, kettesben valakivel, talán a Nagy Ő-vel. Az Ön dolga a helyszín, a karácsonyi menü és a vendéglátás, a mi dolgunk megtalálni az igazit. Adjon esélyt magának és a titokzatos vacsoratársának, hogy aztán sose kelljen egyedül töltenie az ünnepeket!”Ez a történet OOC , kissé AU, és nem veszi figyelembe Scorpius Malfoy és Teddy Lupin valódi életkorát.Jogok még mindig JKR-t illetik, kivéve a cím, a társkereső iroda ötlete, a felhasznált idézettel együtt mert az Vavyan Fable azonos című regényéből származik.Béta szokás szerint a nagyszerű Polly, köszönöm munkádat!





	1. 1. fejezet

*~*~**~*~*

Draco Malfoy gondterhelt arccal üldögélt a bőr karosszékében, elegáns irodája még elegánsabb íróasztala mögött. Előtte két levél feküdt, a sarokban pedig egy hatalmas ingaóra ütötte el éppen a delet. Draco felállt, és kisétált fényűzően berendezett lakása hatalmas nappalijába. Felesége, Astoria Greengrass már várta őt fiukkal, a kis ötéves tejfölszőke Scorpiusszal. Az asszony gyakorlott szeme rögtön meglátta a férjén, hogy valami bántja, de azt is tudta, hogy Dracóból egy titkot kiszedni hiábavaló próbálkozás volna.

\- Eszünk? Vagy várunk még valakire? Nekem válaszolnom kell néhány levélre – jelentette ki a szőke férfi.  
\- Theo jön át. Szeretném, ha minél több időt Scorpiusszal töltene, mielőtt elutaztok. Igaz is, biztosan mennetek kell? – kérdezte Astoria, de ekkor a szobalány bevezette a vendégüket, eljövendő férjét, Theodore Nottot.  
\- Astoria, Draco, szervusztok! Szia, kisöreg – lépett közelebb a vőlegény.   
Megölelte, megcsókolta Astoriát, aki kissé kínosnak érezte ezt a közvetlenséget Draco jelenlétében, holott már egy hete kimondták a válásukat. Az asszony csak napközben töltötte idejét családjával, éjszakára mindig átment Nott csepp, brooklyni lakásába.   
\- Üljünk le enni, jó? – javasolta Draco. Elhelyezkedés után a szobalány feltálalta az előételt, és csak akkor válaszolt Astoria kérdésére.  
\- Épp egy félórája kaptam levelet a Szent Mungóból. Azt írják, hogy anyát kiengedik karácsonyra, és tekintettel arra, hogy fizikailag rendben van, arra kérnek, ne is vigyem őt vissza.  
\- Akkor mit fogsz csinálni? – kérdezte Nott.  
\- Azt, amiről egy hónapja már beszéltünk, visszatérek a kúriába.   
\- És Scorpius? – tette fel a kérdést Astoria, előre sejtve a választ.  
\- Nézd, te eddig sem töltöttél vele olyan sok időt, igen, tudom, ilyen a munkád – emelte fel kezét Draco békítőleg, volt neje közbeszólását megakadályozva. – Te itt karriert építettél, szereted New Yorkot, de nekem hiányzik a varázslók világa. Hiányzik, hogy szabadon élhessek anélkül, hogy bárki gyanakodna rám, vagy rendőrért kiáltana. Scorpius is kezd rátalálni a saját mágiájára, a múltkori állatkereskedéses eset csak az első baleset volt, lenne még számos. Egy kész vagyont kellett fizetnem a pasasnak, bár szerintem hazudott, amikor azt állította, hogy a fiunk miatt szökött meg négy kígyója. De neki is jobb lesz otthon, kaphat varázspálcát, kipróbálhatja magát.

Astoria csendesen nyelte könnyeit, de kénytelen volt magában elismerni, számított erre a fordulatra. Az állatkereskedő végül csak akkor állt el a pertől, amikor megjelent ő is, meg a tévéstábja, és készítettek egy reklám riportot a férfivel. Theo is, és önmaga is meglepően jól beilleszkedett a muglik világában, élvezték New York állandó nyüzsgését, az egyik helyi tévécsatornánál vezetett műsoraikat. Draco viszont szenvedett szinte az első perctől fogva. Kitanulta ő is a médiaszakmát, de hamar beleunt a nézők butításába. Scorpius születése előtt a férfi csak kínlódott, elméjét nem foglalta le semelyik műsor szerkesztése sem. A kisfiúval is ő maradt otthon, Astoria csak az első három hónapot töltötte fiával. Draco több, mint gondos apa volt, inkább ő lett Scorpius mamája.   
\- És mi lesz a munkáddal? – érdeklődött Theo.  
\- Megkérdeztem a kiadót, elküldik ugyanúgy neten a kéziratokat, csak az időeltolódásra kell majd ügyelnem. Szerettem csinálni, érdekes munka volt .  
\- Ja, meg jól mutat, ha egy könyvben meglátod: „Felelős szerkesztő: Draco Malfoy.”  
Draco csak elhúzta a száját az erőltetett viccen, és igyekezett minél hamarabb végezni az ebéddel. Még a desszert előtt felállt az asztaltól.  
\- Bocsánat, válaszolnom kell a leveleimre. Ugye nem gond, Astoria?  
\- Hiába mondom, hogy gond, sajnos igazat kell, hogy adjak neked. Mindig is te voltál a fiunk anyja. Ha hazamész, természetes, hogy magaddal viszed őt. Én nem tudom, hogyan tudnám összeegyeztetni a gyereknevelést és a televíziózást – vallotta be az asszony könnyes szemmel. Végigsimított a kisfiú haján, aki épp egy tortaszelettel maszatolta össze magát.   
Volt férje behívta a szobalányt, megkérte, hogy öltöztesse át Scorpiust és tegye le aludni. Aztán ránézett az asszonyra, és halkan csak ennyit mondott:  
\- Szólok az ügyvédünknek, hogy készítsen elő egy lemondói okiratot. És köszönöm, Astoria.

Ex-neje már nem nézett rá, Nott vállán zokogott. Theo bólintott, majd kivezette az asszonyt a nappaliból, míg a szőke férfi elintézte a telefonálást. Visszatért irodájába, magára zárta az ajtót, és elővette varázspálcáját az alsó fiókból. Astoria sosem értette, hogy miért hiányolta annyira a mágiát, hiszen a brit varázslótársadalom szemében több ok miatt is gyűlöletes volt Draco. Viszont ő nem tudott meglenni a pálcája nélkül, amikor visszakapta a tárgyalása után, szinte meg tudta volna csókolni. Egy ideig félt attól, hogy Potter személyisége felülírhatta a galagonyából készült fadarab mágikus tulajdonságait, de csak annyit vett észre, hogy erőteljesebb varázslatokra volt képes a pálca. 

Potterről eszébe jutott a két levele, gyorsan lefirkantotta a Szent Mungónak szánt választ. Hihetetlennek tűnt számára, hogy tíz nap múlva már karácsony lesz, és viszontlátja az édesanyját, az otthonát. A kandallóba tette válaszát, és alig hogy visszaküldte levelét a kórháznak, a hopp hálózat aktivizálódott.

\- Draco, ott vagy? Pansy vagyok!  
\- Igen, itt vagyok, szia!   
\- De jó, sosem tudom kiszámolni, hogy mikor van nálatok nappal vagy éjszaka. Ezért is jó, hogy hazajöttök. Mert hazajöttök, ugye?  
\- Igen, most beszéltem meg Astoriával.  
\- És mit szólt hozzá?  
\- Egészen az ügyvéd emlegetéséig jól tartotta magát, csak aztán sírt. Theo elvitte magához.  
\- Milyen furcsa, hogy ilyen jól egymásra találtak. Roxfortban alig szóltak egymáshoz.  
\- Mondod te, aki képes voltál egy griffendéleshez hozzámenni Blaise helyett.  
\- Ugyan már, Cormac jó fiú, mindig is kilógott közülük. Blaise meg egész jól el van Romildával.  
\- Ez biztosan valami átok, amit háború után szórtak ránk, mardekárosokra. Önszántából ki választana egy griffendélest?  
\- Például én, vagy Blaise. – Draco kétkedő morgására magyarázni kezdett. – Nézd, te tudod a legjobban, hogy a világ nem fekete vagy fehér. Cormacban épp annyi karriervágy van, mint bennem, eltökélten tud hajtani egy cél felé, és néha jól jönnek az ő egyenes módszerei, amikor én meg taktikáznék. Romilda Vane sem volt sosem ellene egy kis cselnek, emlékszel, ugye, a szerelmi bájitalos balesetre? Blaise imádja a csupa tűz temperamentumát, azt hogy totálisan kiszámíthatatlan időnként. Lehet, hogy neked sem ártana egy griffendéles.  
\- Ugyan már, Pansy, nem ment el a józan eszem. Nem kell több feleség!  
\- Ki beszélt itt nőről, szívem? Igaz is, talált már partnert neked Granger?  
\- Ne is emlékeztess rá, magam sem értem, hogy mivel vettél rá erre! – fortyant fel Draco, míg barátnője csak vigyorgott.   
\- Jó kis ötlet az, látod, hogy Blaise-nek is bevált. Szóval talált valakit, csak éppen neked nem akaródzik beadni a derekad – tapintott rá a lényegre Pansy. – Várj, csörög a mobilom, mindjárt jövök. Addig próbálj kitalálni valami ésszerű okot arra, hogy miért akarod elutasítani Granger ötletét.  
\- Nem akarom elutasítani, csak… – válaszolt reflexből Draco, de a kandalló addigra némán tátongott.

Visszasétált az íróasztalához, és felvette róla Hermione Még-mindig-idegesítő Granger levelét. Draco csak nagyokat pislogott, amikor Pansy két hónappal korábban elmesélte, hogy Blaise Zambini a múlt évben, karácsonykor szeretett bele Romilda Vane-be, Granger közreműködésével. De kinek másnak jutna eszébe egy mugli társkereső ötletet átplántálni a varázslók világába, mint az egykori iskolaelsőnek?  
A meglehetősen furcsa, „Szennyből az Angyal” nevű társkereső iroda magányos varázstudókat hozott össze, kifejezetten ünnepi időszakokra szakosodva. Granger kínált vakrandit húsvétra, napozó-utazó társat nyaralásra, beugró kísérőt szülinapi meglepetés buliba, vagy szilveszterre, de a karácsonyi háromnapos társkereső szolgáltatása volt a legnépszerűbb. Persze nem véletlenül, még az igencsak kétkedő Dracónak is kedve támadt volt iskolatársa szolgáltatását kipróbálni, annak karácsonyi reklámszövegét olvasva:  
 _„ *Mindenki mesei karácsonyról álmodozik, fenyőillatú, csillagszórós, kis éji zenés, meghitt ünnepről; romantikusan, kettesben valakivel, talán a Nagy Ő-vel. Az Ön dolga a helyszín, a karácsonyi menü és a vendéglátás, a mi dolgunk megtalálni az igazit. Adjon esélyt magának és a titokzatos vacsoratársának, hogy aztán sose kelljen egyedül töltenie az ünnepeket!”_

Draco első reakciója a hitetlenkedés volt, de aztán Pansy folyamatos piszkálódásának hatására félretette a józaneszét, és írt Grangernek. Bő lére eresztette az eljövendő vendéggel kapcsolatos kívánságait, három ív pergament küldött el a griffendélesnek. Granger rögvest pozitívan állt Dracóhoz, semmit nem emlegetett fel a múltjukból, és igazi profiként, csak a megoldandó feladatára koncentrált. A szőke férfi egy hétig, minden reggel tucatnyi csinosabbnál csinosabb boszorka adatlapját találta levelei között. Maga se tudta megmondani, hogy miért, de valahogy egyik hölgy sem bizsergette meg érzékeit. Aztán Granger, nyilván tévedésből, mert Draco egyszer sem említette neki biszexualitását, küldött egy listát egy tucat szemrevaló agglegényről. Igen trükkös listát, mert a jelentkezőket fej nélkül, álnéven lehetett csak megtekinteni. 

Amikor aztán kiderült, hogy Narcissa Malfoyt kiengedik a kórházból, Dracónak számolnia kellett még egy személlyel a karácsonyi ünnepekre. Órákat várt, mire Angliában is reggel lett, és hívhatta Grangert a hopp hálózaton. Mentegetőzésére a griffendéles csak legyintett, majd bejelentette:  
\- Találtam neked valakit, Malfoy. Sőt, igazából magam sem értem, hogy miért nem őrá gondoltam első körben.   
\- Nos, kösz, Granger, de mint említettem, nekem ott lesz a fiam is és a beteg anyám is. Mégsem ez a karácsony a megfelelő.  
\- Dehogynem. Öt év után végre hazajössz, új életet kezdesz. Miért ne lehetne rögtön új párod is? Azonkívül – állította meg a száját nyitó Dracót –, akit én ajánlanék maga is apa. Igaz csak nevelőapja egy kisfiúnak, de ő is egy idősebb hölggyel, hármasban töltené az ünnepeket.   
\- Bármilyen idősebb hölgy nem biztos, hogy megfelelő társaság az anyám számára! – vetette ellen a szőke. – És különben is, hány éves az a gyerek?   
\- Hét éves lesz. A szüleit a Roxfort elleni csatában vesztette el, azóta a nagymamája neveli őt. Az illető, akit partnernek ajánlok neked, általában csak a hétvégeket tölti a fiúval, meg az ünnepeket.  
\- És biztosan beleegyeznek mindannyian, hogy egy idegen házban, idegen emberekkel töltsék a karácsonyt?  
\- Hát persze, bíznak az én megítélésemben – válaszolta Granger elpirulva.

Draco érezte, hogy valami nem stimmelt a nő válaszával, ezért nem volt hajlandó menten igent mondani. De a válás után már nem tartozott hűséggel az amúgy is hűtlen Astoriának, és kellemes volt a gondolat, hogy valaki fogni fogja a kezét karácsonykor, még ha csak három napra is. A Szent Mungó egyre sürgetőbb levelei is arra bíztatták, igyekezzen magának találni egy kis szórakozást, mert hazatérése után valószínűleg egysíkú lesz az élete.   
Végül a válás utáni napon írt Grangernek, pontosabb adatokat kérve eljövendő vendégéről. Kapott egy fej nélküli fotót, sőt hajlandó volt önmaga is küldeni egy képet. A titokzatos férfi szélesebb vállakkal rendelkezett, mint Draco, de körülbelül egyforma magasak lehettek. Roxfortba járt anno ő is, de a házat Granger nem volt hajlandó feltűntetni az adatok között, mert, mint mondta, túl sok előítéletet szült. Mindenesetre az jó pont volt az illetőnek, hogy szerette a kviddicset, imádott seprűn repülni, természetet járni, tudott és hajlandó volt háztartást vezetni, valamint kerülte a politikát.

Most már csak alá kellett írnia a mágikus pergament, amivel varázslóesküt tesz majd, hogy bárki is legyen a vendége, el fogja viselni kulturált emberi lényhez méltóan három napig; a lehető legjobb vendéglátást biztosítja az illető férfinek és kísérőinek; illetve soha, semmilyen címen, jogon nem perli be Grangert, nem kér tőle kártérítést. Bár ez utóbbi pontok még mindig kétséget ébresztettek Dracóban, végül vette a varázspálcáját, és kimondta az esküt. A mágia azonnal összekapcsolta őt és a fogadalomként szereplő szavakat, még aláírta a nevét, és már küldhette is át Angliába a papírt.  
Alig hogy zsebébe süllyesztette pálcáját, és elindult kifelé irodájából kávézni, majd nekiállni csomagolni, a kandallóból kiröppent egy levél.

„Malfoy, köszönöm, üdv az ügyfeleim között. Ígérem neked, nem fogod megbánni. HG”

*~*~**~*~*

\- Harry, hidd el nekem, nem fogod megbánni!  
\- De igen, Mio, máris bánom, hogy felhoztad a témát.  
\- Örökké nem tölthetted egyedül az ünnepeket.  
\- Most sem fogom, hanem Andromédával és Teddyvel.  
\- Harry, te is tudod, miről beszélek! Amióta szakítottál Ginnyvel, azóta nem jártál senki mással. Hat év telt el azóta. Épp ideje újra randiznod.  
\- Még ha, tegyük fel, egyet is értek veled, miért is pont a te jelölted lenne a nyerő? Ki ez a szuper pasas?  
\- Tudod, hogy azt nem mondhatom el. De bízz bennem, pont neked való. Okos, szexi, van humorérzéke, igaz kissé szarkasztikus, és pont most vált el.  
\- Megőrültél? Én pátyolgassam valaki más lelkét karácsonykor? Mintha nekem nem lenne elég bajom…  
\- Ugyan már, Harry. Teddy a kezedből eszik, Androméda kéztörése meg legfeljebb egy apró nehézség. Akit ajánlok, a legmesszemenőbbig fog gondoskodni rólatok. Valószínűleg Anglia egyik legjobb háztartása az övé.  
\- Akkor miért nem láthatom ennek a csodalénynek az arcát? Vagy miért nem árulod el, hogy ki az? Valami oltári gebasz lehet vele, ha rám akarod sózni, jobb híján.  
\- Hülye vagy, Harry. Dehogyis jobb híján. Addig kell levadászni, míg más szemet nem vet rá, most hogy facér lett.  
\- Nekem ez akkor sem stimmel. Azt mondod, gazdag, jóképű, saját háza van, és mégis egyedül fogja tölteni a karácsonyt?  
\- Nem, Harry, nem egyedül, hanem veled.

Harry felsóhajtott, ismerte Hermionét, lehetetlen volt vele vitatkozni. Amit barátnője a fejébe vett, azt el is érte, akár tűzön-vízen át. Szinte megsajnálta a pasit, akit Mio rá óhajtott szabadítani, annak se lehetett sok nyugta, amíg igent nem mondott.  
\- Legalább azt áruld el, hogy melyik házba járt.  
\- Szó sem lehet róla, Harry. Te tudod a legjobban, hogy mennyi előítélet van egyes házakkal kapcsolatban, holott mindegyik egyenrangú.  
\- Na, akkor tutira mardekáros! – csattant fel Harry.  
\- Miből gondolod? – pirult el, rá nem jellemzően, Hermione.  
\- Ha a többi házban tanult volna, akkor simán elárulnád, nem próbálnál kitérni a válasz elől. Most aztán lesheted, mikor mondok igent.  
\- Ugyan már! Ismerd el, nem olyan katasztrofálisak ők sem.  
\- Nem tényleg, még annál is rosszabbak. Emlékszel még hányszor hívtak sárvérűnek? Hányszor próbáltak sárba tiporni, hányszor csatáztunk, verekedtünk velük?   
\- Harry, ez mind a múlt. Te magad mondtad, tegnap is, hogy félre kell tenni az ellentéteinket, és új pillérekre kell építeni a társadalmunkat. Ezek szerint ez csak üres frázis volt, és nem gondoltad komolyan?   
\- Mio, ne csináld már, persze, hogy komolyan gondoltam.  
\- Helyes, akkor járj elő jó példával, és randizz ezzel a mardekárossal.

Harry megpróbált valahogy visszavágni, de kénytelen volt elismerni, hogy barátnője saját szaván fogta. Fogcsikorgatva kérdezte meg a győztesen vigyorgó lánytól:  
\- Mikorra várnak minket? És hogy jutunk oda?  
\- Nos, a technikai részletek, ugyebár. – Hermione előhúzta pálcáját, és barátja elé lebegtetett egy pergament. – Itt a részletes szerződésed az időponttal, és itt a zsupszkulcs is. Olvasd el alaposan a szerződést, és írd alá. Amint életbe lép a varázslóeskü, oda adom a kulcsot.  
\- Nem lehetne e nélkül?   
\- Nem, hidd el, alaposan megtanultam a leckét. Megfogadod, hogy semmiféleképpen nem fogsz ártani a randevú partnerednek, amit ő már megtett, és kilenc nap múlva garantáltan találkozol álmaid hercegével.

„Hiszi a piszi” – gondolta Harry, de bölcsebb volt annál, hogy ezt hangosan is kimondja. Átolvasta a papírt, vette a pálcáját, és miközben aláírta a szerződést, érezte, ahogy pálcája összekapcsolódik a mágikus pergamennel.  
\- Kész vagyok, hol a zsupszkulcs?  
\- Itt van, ez a csillag.  
\- Karácsonyfadísz?   
\- Igen, ezt viszed ajándékba. December huszonnegyedikén pontban délben fog aktivizálódni, egy percig képes az utazásra. Ha lekésted, nem biztos, hogy tudok újat adni neked.

„Már megint mibe keveredtél, te bolond!” – morfondírozott magában, amíg kikísérte a házából Hermionét. Annak ellenére, hogy rendelkezett egy londoni otthonnal, amit még keresztapjától, Sirius Blacktől örökölt, mégis jobban szerette ezt a pici Roxmortsban található boltot. Ki gondolta volna, hogy az egykori háborús hős egy apró könyvesboltot fog majd üzemeltetni, meglehetősen nagy sikerrel, ifjúkori iskolája közelében? Karácsony előtt nagy volt a forgalom a kis varázsló településen, Harryt minden irányból köszöntötték az elhaladók, illetve szomszédja a Calamus Pennabolt vezetője, Amos Calamus. Talán az első két évet leszámítva, amíg megszokták a jelenlétét és nem kezelték különlegesként, mindig is boldog volt itt, éppolyan boldog, mint egykor Roxfortban.

Teddy imádta az üzletet, a kirakatot, csupa bagolyszoborral díszítve; az apró asztalokat, ahová le lehetett ülni, hogy beleolvassanak a könyvekbe; a sarokban álló pici pultot, ahol teát, kávét, Harry által sütött muffinokat lehetett fogyasztani; a hely tagadhatatlan otthonosságát. Hermione csak mosolygott és értően bámult rá, valahányszor látta kiszolgálni, mert, mint mondta, Harryből áradt a griffendéles mentalitás, jót akart minden vevőjének, és szeretettel vette körül őket. Kezdetben persze állnia kellett nőnemű rajongói hadát, volt olyan boszorka, aki naponta áthoppanált Londonból, és felvásárolta egy mugli krimi szerző összes könyvét, de Harry csak mosolygott a hódítási próbálkozásokon. Viszont annál nagyobb örömmel töltötte el, amikor a vásárlói lassanként lenyugodtak, és tényleg a könyvek kedvéért jártak hozzá, bár az nyilvánvaló volt, a neve sokat segített boltja sikerében. Boldog volt, ha új mesével örvendeztethetett meg egy gyereket, ha arról hallott, hogy a griffendéles diáklányok mugli könyvolvasási versenyt rendeznek maguk között, ha egy-egy diáknak segített rátalálni a számára legmegfelelőbb könyvre, könyvsorozatra. Lassanként minden ismerőse megtanulta kedvenc mondását, mely szerint „nincs nem olvasó gyerek, csak olyan, aki még nem találta meg a neki való könyvet”.

Androméda is szeretett nála vendégeskedni, Teddy pedig szinte el se mozdult mellőle, ha átjött péntekenként nagyanyjától. Szombaton délelőtt még nyitva állt a csöpp bolt, a kisfiú ragyogó szemekkel követte Harry minden mozdulatát, ahogy kiszolgálta vevőit. Roxfort közelsége miatt már minden volt tanára megfordult nála, és Teddy hamarosan jó barátságot kötött Hagriddal és az igazgatónővel, McGalagony professzorasszonnyal is. Keresztfia már előre kijelentette, ha a Roxfortba fog járni, akkor Harryhez költözik. Ezt az ötletét hamarabb is kénytelenek voltak a gyakorlatban kipróbálni, mert Androméda eltörte a csuklóját, és saját házába nem tudta hazavinni a kisfiút. Harry egy hétig ingázott boltja és Mrs. Tonks háza között, de aztán meg kellett vallania, hogy számára is az lenne jobb, ha mind egy fedél alatt laknának, és nem kellene zárás után átmennie az idősebb asszonyhoz, hogy leellenőrizze, minden rendben van vele. Teddy imádta a szobáját, Harry pedig varázslattal megnövelte az amúgy csepp hálóját Andromédának. Ő maga leköltözött a földszintre, a bolt hátsó részében található irodájába. 

Ahogy közeledett a karácsony, Harry élete egyre bonyolultabbá vált, mert Kingsley felkérte egy új múzeum nyitóbeszédének megtartására. Harry szokás szerint Hermionéhez fordult segítségért, amit egy nap múlva már meg is bánt. Barátnője is nagyon elfoglalt volt, először nevetve mesélt egy új ügyfeléről, akinek igencsak nehezen talált partnert az ünnepekre. Aztán csak bámult Harryre, mint aki kísértetett látott, és barátja – hősiesség ide, háborús dicsőség oda – őszintén megijedt a lány felszikrázó szemei láttán. Ha Mio szemei ilyen elszántsággal tündököltek, az csak egyet jelenthetett; kitalált valamit, amibe bele akarta rángatni Harryt, de ami neki biztosan nem tetszene. Feltételezése helytállónak is bizonyult, mert Hermione a következő percben már minden szónoklási képességét latba vetve próbálta rábeszélni Harryt, hogy ő legyen a lány új ügyfelének karácsonyi partnere. Harry ellenkezését szinte meg sem hallotta, a griffendélest keresztfia felbukkanása mentette meg. De ez csak pillanatnyi haladék volt, mert Mio mindig is kitartóan tudott a nyakára járni annak, akitől akart valamit. A szokásos pechjére ez az áldozat gyakran volt Harry, de ebben az ügyben mégsem akart a lány kedvére tenni. 

Még akkor sem, ha ezúttal talán igazat adott Hermionénak: hiányzott valaki az életéből. A karácsonyi brosúra szlogenje is lágyította szívét, igen, nagyon is el tudta képzelni önmagát egy megfelelő férfi mellett, a kandalló előtt kakaót szürcsölve és mézeskalácsot eszegetve. Addig-addig forgatta fejében ezeket a képeket, mígnem elkezdett odafigyelni Hermione mondanivalójára a különleges ügyféllel kapcsolatban, és ha a lánynak nem is, de magának bevallotta, kíváncsi lett az illetőre. Hogy mennyire, arról csak álmai mesélhettek volna, de azokat nem osztotta meg senkivel. Bár környezete egy része tudott biszexualitásáról, azért még varázslóval sosem járt, mindig csak nyaralásai alatt vagy Londonba utazva, muglik között intézte szerelmi ügyeit. Most viszont, mivel barátnője ilyen ügyesen túljárt az eszén, kénytelen lesz legalább eggyel randevúzni, hacsak le nem késik a zsupszkulcsot. De vonzó volt a háromnapos vendéglátás eshetősége is, hogy végre kényelmes ágyban, őt is kiszolgálva tölthet el egy kis időt szeretteivel. Akikkel persze közölnie kellett a randevú hírét, és el kellett kezdenie a bolt ügyei mellett azon is gondolkoznia, hogy mit óhajt becsomagolni. Az elkövetkező tíz nap több mint fárasztó lesz, de remélhetőleg, aztán tényleg igaza lesz Hermionének, és megtalálja álmai lovagját. „Ha meg nem, akkor pihennek egyet”, vonta meg a vállát, aztán előzékenyen félreállt az útból, és vevőivel kezdett foglalkozni.

*~*~**~*~*

Dacára annak, hogy Angliában ezt bizonyára senki sem feltételezte volna róla, Draco Malfoynak volt szíve és a legkedvesebb ünnepe a karácsony volt. Míg ifjúkorában édesanyja irányította a házimanók hadát, hogy kellően aranylóan díszítsék fel az egész kúriát; addig Draco úgy döntött, hogy ezen a karácsonyon szakít a hagyománnyal, és beáll ő is, meg a fia is saját kezűleg díszíteni. Scorpius rajongott a piros-arany-zöld kombinálású, hagyományos színvilágért, ezért csupa-csupa ilyen színű díszeket varázsolt neki apja az eredetileg aranyszínű dekorációból. Ki kellett akasztani még számos Télapófejet, sőt Dracónak is fel kellett vennie egy piros jelmezt. Most örült neki igazán, hogy eljöttek New Yorkból, Astoria előtt nem mert volna beöltözve parádézni. Elképzelése szerint estére, mire megérkeznek a vendégek, majd átöltözik, de Scorpius, ha akar, maradhat manójelmezben.

Gondolatait a kandallóból érkező hangok szakították félbe:  
\- Helló, Malfoy, ott vagy, Draco?   
\- Helló, Granger, mit tehetek érted?  
\- Szia, csinos a jelmezed. Scorpius, te is nagyszerűen festesz, várod már a Télapót, igaz?  
\- Granger, ne bájologj, még fel kell díszítenünk minden emeleti helyiséget, mondd, hogy miért hívtál!  
\- Nos, azért, mert nem tudom, hogy említettem-e már, a vendégeid kicsit hamarabb érkeznek, mint ahogy előzetesen megbeszéltük.  
\- Mennyivel hamarabb?  
\- Hát úgy egy perc múlva aktivizálódik a zsupszkulcs.  
\- MI?!?  
\- Ha volnál szíves lejjebb ereszteni a kúria védelmét, mert délben vendégeid érkeznek, azaz pontosan 30 másodperc múlva. Jó szórakozást, Draco, és ne feledd, mit ígértél, nem ölöd meg őt.  
\- Mi? Kit? Granger? Hogy az a….

Dracót csak a mellette álló kisfia jelenléte akadályozta meg abban, hogy cifrákat káromkodjon, de aztán nem volt ideje tovább bosszankodni, mert megérezte a kúriát átölelő védelmi varázslat jelzését. Intett egyet pálcájával, mire a nappalijukba érkezett három, egymás kezét fogó alak. Dracónak egy pillanatra még a lélegzete is elállt a meglepetéstől, a két felnőtt között álló kisfiú haja türkizkék volt. A kezét fogó fekete hajú férfi villámgyorsan magához húzta a gyereket, átölelte, és nyugtató szavakat mormolt neki:  
\- Nincs semmi baj, tudom, hogy fura érzés, de megérkeztünk, mindjárt elmúlik a hányinger.  
\- Én is utálok zsupszkulccsal utazni, bár a hoppanálástól is szédülök. Meg a liftben és az emeletes buszon is – csacsogta melléjük lépve Scorpius. – Sziasztok, én Scorpius Malfoy vagyok, az a Télapó ott a papám, és ha jól hallom, jön a nagymamám is. Szia, Narcissa nagyi, megjöttek a vendégeink, hát nem csodás?  
\- De az. Még életemben sose ért ilyen meglepetés – válaszolta fanyarul Draco, Harry Pottert vizslatva szemével.

*~*~**~*~*


	2. 2. fejezet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Szerzői megjegyzések:  
> 1., Az előző fejezetből sikeresen kihagytam, hogy Narcissát depresszióval kezelték a Mungóban :)  
> 2., Még egyszer kénytelen vagyok kihangsúlyozni, hogy csak a cím, a társkeresés ötlete és az idézet származik a Fable könyvből. (a cselekmény további része saját kútfőből megy)

*~*~*

Draco Malfoy bosszús volt. Sőt kezdeti hiszti rohamában sikeresen szétzúzta a kedvenc forgószékét, amit persze lecsillapodva meg is bánt. Míg visszaállította lakosztálya nappalijának eredeti állapotát, egyre csak azon füstölgött, hogy Hermione Granger azért született erre a világra, hogy őt bosszantsa, és ebben már iskolás korukban is biztos volt. Nem elég, hogy minden egyes évben úgy érkezett haza a Roxfortból, hogy egy mugli születésű senkiházi megverte, hanem még ez is. Pottert rásózni, mint lehetséges partnert? Grangernek úgy látszik, az eredendően kevés józansága is eltűnt idővel. És az a bárgyú griffendéles meg képes volt maradni náluk, hát ez mindennek a teteje volt.

Draco lepuffant a székébe, és továbbra is homlokát ráncolva meredt maga elé, amikor kandallójából kiszólt egy ismerős hang:  
\- Draco cicám, ott vagy?  
\- Pansy, hála Merlinnek! Már kezdtem megbolondulni – sietett a kandallóhoz a megszólított férfi.  
\- Jól értettem, amit írtál? Granger képes volt Pottert küldeni neked, társnak?  
\- Igen, jól értetted.   
\- És maradnak is? Egyébként kit vitt magával?  
\- Androméda nénit, meg a keresztfiát. Tudod, a vérfarkas gyereket. Kínos egy ebédünk volt.  
\- Gondolom. És ők se tudtak semmiről?  
\- Nem, de jobban vették a dolgot. Anya örült nekik, már fel is vonult a saját lakosztályába Meda nénivel.   
\- És a gyerekek?   
\- Scorpiusnak tetszik Teddy Lupin. Nem vérfarkas, szerencsére, mert akkor menniük kéne, csak metamorf mágus. Kék hajjal érkezett.  
\- És Potter? – nézett jelentőségteljesen Pansy Dracóra.  
\- Nem tudom, hogy mit gondol, vagy érez. Még ebéd előtt küldött pár levelet Grangernek, aztán mivel nem kapott választ, gondolom egy rivallót. Erre az okostojásnak is megjött a kedve a beszélgetéshez, ami kissé viharosra sikeredett. Még a zárt ajtókon keresztül is hallottuk, ahogy üvöltözik ezzel a minden lében kanál nőszeméllyel.  
\- Ó, szóval már nem Potter a világ legrémesebb lénye, hanem Granger?  
\- Két lábon járó katasztrófa az a boszorkány, egy igazi sorscsapás. Most mondd, mit vétettem én neki, hogy ilyen büntetést mér rám? Na, jó, tudom, hogy mit, de most tényleg, hát ennyire gyűlöl még mindig? Pont Potter? Hát nincs nekem elég bajom?  
\- Miért, utálatos veled?  
\- Nem, azt éppen nem.  
\- Akkor meg? Jaj, Draco, ne kelljen már minden szót egyesével kihúzni belőled. Mi a baj Potterrel?  
\- Semmi, azaz minden.  
\- Értem – vigyorgott Pansy.  
\- Na, nem, ne vigyorogj így, ha kérhetném. És ne gyere elő a régi elméleteiddel…  
\- Amik szemmel láthatóan semmit sem vesztettek aktualitásukból, mert még mindig Potter a gyengéd. Szegény kis Dracóm, nem lenne jobb beismerned?  
\- Nem, nincs mit beismernem, és ha ennyire nem tudsz megértő lenni velem, hát kár is beszélgetnünk. Szia!  
\- Draco, életem, én igazán együtt érzek veled, de ideje felnőnöd, és kihúzni a fejed a homokból. Mind ezt tettük, bizonyára Potter is. Ha elég bátorság lenne benned, akkor beismernéd, hogy igazam van, mindig is Potter volt a figyelmed középpontjában. Könyörgöm, többször mondtad ki a nevét hat év alatt, mint az enyémet, vagy Blaise-ét, holott mi voltunk a barátaid.   
\- Ez nem is igaz… – tiltakozott Draco Malfoy szokás szerint, miközben egy kis hang a fejében egyetértett barátnője minden szavával.  
\- De igen, Draco. Ha összeszednéd magad, és abbahagynád a duzzogást, amitől különben is ráncos lesz a szád széle, akkor még talán élvezhetnéd is ezt a karácsonyt. Legalább jól néz ki?  
\- Igen, ebben nem hazudott Granger – ismerte el Draco kéretlenül.  
\- Akkor meg mire vársz még? Mindig is mellette szerettél volna lenni, nem? Granger meg tálcán kínálta fel a lehetőséget. Gyerünk, Draco, húzd ki magad , amúgy meg olyan édes rajtad ez a mikulásruha, jól áll neked a piros. Csak légy önmagad, amilyen velünk szoktál lenni, az biztosan tetszeni fog Potternek is.   
\- Gondolod?  
\- Gondolom. Ha három nap alatt nem hódítod meg, akkor akár le is mondhatsz róla örökre. 

Draco rámeredt barátnője elszánt arcára, és fejében vadul jártak a gondolatok. Potter tényleg vonzó volt, olyan, mint a képen. Ráadásul egész ebéd alatt kifogástalanul viselkedett, hiába is próbált belekötni. Nemcsak a modora változott meg, hanem az egész lénye kifinomult lett. Vagy egyszerűen csak felnőtt? 

\- Drágám, itt vagy még?  
\- Itt vagyok.  
\- És hogy döntöttél? Megpróbálod elvarázsolni Pottert?  
\- Igen, meg.  
\- Ez a beszéd, ez az én Dracóm. Hidd el, drágám, ellenállhatatlan tudsz lenni, ha akarsz. És őt nagyon akarod, mindketten tudjuk jól. Holnap Cormac szüleinél ebédelünk, tehát nem leszek itthon, de küldhetsz baglyot, ha segítség kell, jó?   
\- Jó, rendben. És köszönöm.  
\- Nincs mit, életem. Ügyes légy, jó? Puszilom Scorpiust.  
\- Átadom. Szia, Pansy.  
\- Szia, Draco.

*~*~*

_Telefoncsörgés._  
\- Halló? Itt Hermione Granger telefonja, a barátja beszél.  
\- Halló? Jó napot, én Hermionével szeretnék beszélni.  
\- Épp főz, de megkérdezem. Mit mondjak, ki keresi?  
\- Miss Jones, a Nemzetközi Mágikus Kapcsolatok Szolgálatától. Miss Granger már nem egy ízben tudott partnert szerezni gyorsan tagjainknak, most is ez ügyben kérném a segítségét. Odavinné hozzá a telefont?  
\- Ö... hát persze. Hermione, valami Mágikus izé Jones, állítólag ismered.  
\- Miss Jones? Hát persze. Ugye, megbocsátasz, Ron drágám, de a munka…  
\- Persze, megyek vissza tévézni.

_Ajtócsukódás és egy apró varázslat után:_  
\- Pansy? Te vagy az?  
\- Persze, Granger, ki más lenne.  
\- Mi újság?  
\- Hisztizik, mondjuk nem vártam tőle mást. Hát Potter?  
\- Kiakadt.  
\- Arról hallottam.  
\- Gondolom, mindenki a kúriában. Úgy ordított, hogy azt hittem, szétesik a kandallóm.   
\- Látod, mégse volt annyira rossz ötlet beleírni a szerződésbe, hogy nem ölhetnek meg sem téged, sem egymást.  
\- Hát igen, meglepően egyformán reagáltak. És most hogyan tovább?  
\- Ha minden igaz, Draco megpróbálja személyisége jobb oldalát bemutatni Potternek, és most ne merd megkérdezni, hogy van-e neki ilyen!  
\- Nem kérdezem. De biztos vagy benne, hogy jó ötlet volt?  
\- Biztos. Draco hat évig csak Potterről beszélt éjjel-nappal. Csak egy kis bátorításra volt szüksége, meg lehetőségre, hogy közelebb kerüljön hozzá.  
\- Hát remélem, hogy Harry nem fogja megbánni, bár ő is eléggé megszállottja volt Malfoynak.  
\- Na, ugye? Most már semmi dolgunk, csak várni.  
\- Remélem, hogy igazad lesz.  
\- Igazam lesz, Granger, Romilda és Blaise esetében is igazam volt. Ha meg véget érnek az ünnepek beszélhetünk a társulásunkról, van még egy pár eladósorban lévő mardekáros ismerősöm.  
\- Legyünk túl mindenen, és meglátjuk.   
\- Rendben. Akkor Boldog Karácsonyt, Granger, és ha bármi van, tudod, hogy érsz el.  
\- Boldog Karácsonyt, Pansy, és hívlak majd. 

*~*~*

Ha a sorsnak van kegyeltje, az biztosan nem ő, töprengett Harry. Még mindig nem hitt a szemének, ahogy körülnézett a hatalmas, bár barátságos nappaliban. A krémszínű kanapén két kisfiú bohóckodott mellette, a feldíszített kandallópárkányon egy Télapó képe mosolygott rá, és egy házimanó lépett hozzá tálcáján egy jókora pohárnyi konyakot egyensúlyozva. Hitetlenül csóválta meg a fejét, majd elkezdte kortyolni italát, miközben a helyzet szürrealitásán merengett. Életében sok fordulat volt már, de hála Hermionénak, ez a nap szinte mindegyik sorscsapását felülmúlta. Vagy alul, ez persze nézőpont kérdése volt. Scorpius vitán felül a legelbűvölőbb kisfiú volt, akit Teddy mellett megismert életében. Narcissa Malfoy is lenyűgöző volt, habár mintha hallott volna róla egy pletykát, hogy beteg volt, és kifordult régi önmagából. Harry bőszen remélte, hogy hamis volt a híresztelés, és ez a csodálatos lény Malfoy anyjának a valódi arca.

És persze Malfoy, ugyebár, az örök probléma. A háború után Harry hónapokig búskomor volt, szinte depressziós, és csak Hermionéval volt hajlandó érintkezni. Barátnője három hónap várakozás után szó nélkül elvonszolta egy mugli születésű gyógyítóhoz, aki pszichológusként dolgozott a Szent Mungóban. Scott doktort nem érdekelték Harry és a háborúban elesettek titkai, nem kérdezősködött Voldemort legyőzésének módszeréről, hanem csak meghallgatta Harryt, aki beszélt, dühöngött, csapkodott, kiabált és káromkodott szinte egy hónapig egyfolytában a foglalkozásaik alatt. Malfoy felemlegetése mindennapos gyakorlata, szófordulata volt. Malfoy így, görény úgy. A doktor egy hónap után sem mondott véleményt az addigra már lenyugodott betege viselkedéséről, csak Harry kezébe nyomott egy tucat olvasnivalót, majd egy hónap türelmi időt kért a griffendélestől. Harry persze felháborodott azon, hogy orvosa egy ideig látni sem akarja, de aztán pár nap duzzogás után győzött a kíváncsisága, és belepillantott Scott doktor könyveibe. Mindjárt az első, a Narnia krónikája megfogta képzeletét, és a hónapból hátralévő időt olvasással töltötte. Aztán, amikor újra jelentkezni kellett a pszichológusnál, a haragos, sértett, depressziós háborús hős helyett egy csillogó szemű, kíváncsi tekintetű fiatalember lépett be. És Harryt már nem is lepte meg a tény, hogy az orvosa azt javasolta, rendezze problémáit Dracóval. A griffendéles ezt kész is volt megtenni, de addigra a szőkeség ismeretlen helyre költözött. Amíg ő felépített egy kis életet magának, gyakran gondolt arra, hogy vajon mi lehet Dracóval, sikerülte-e neki is felednie múltját.

Viszont arra sosem gondolt, hogy a szőke mardekárosnak milyen nemi irányultságai lehetnek, és most, a vénájában keringő alkoholnak hála, kénytelen volt elismerni, Hermione nem túlzott, Draco eszményien jól nézett ki. Harry őszintén remélte, hogy lehetőség szerint ráragad a télapó jelmez a szőkeségre, mert a feneke kimondottan ellenállhatatlan volt a piros nadrágban. Amikor pedig éppen nem duzzogott az ebéd közben, hanem ellágyultan ránézett fiára, nos, akkor meg egyetlen jelző lebegett Harry szeme előtt: jóképű. Sőt, a szemrevaló, tetszetős és a szemet gyönyörködtető szavak is lassan összekapcsolódtak elméjében Draco Malfoy szőke üstökével, markáns arcélével, vonzó alakjával.* Még jó, hogy szakállt nem vett a szőke a jelmezhez, igazán bűn lett volna elcsúfítani ezt az arcot.

Mire elmélkedésben idáig ért, addigra ábrándozása tárgya megérkezett közéjük, óvatosan vizslatva Harry arcát. A griffendélesben égett a vágy, meg a konyak, hogy megtudakolja, vajon kinek köszönhető Malfoy pillanatnyi higgadtsága.  
\- Minden rendben?  
\- Csak te tudsz ilyen hülyeségeket kérdezni, Potter! Semmi sincs rendben!  
\- Na, ennyit arról, hogy azt hittem, lenyugodtál.  
\- A te közeledben sose tudtam nyugodt lenni, már ha emlékszel?  
\- Emlékszem, de a miértet sosem értettem. És persze, amilyen naiv vagyok, abba a hitbe ringattam magam, hogy az utálatod elmúlt.  
\- Az el is.  
\- Akkor mi a baj? Én sem utállak – szögezte le Harry.  
\- A nagyokos barátnőd ötlete a baj.  
\- Miért, csak nem sérti az önérzetedet, hogy átvágott? Nyugodj bele, én sem tudtam semmiről.  
\- Azt sejtettem, különben nem ordítottál volna vele úgy – vigyorgott Malfoy.  
\- Nagyon kihallatszott?  
\- Akarod, hogy szó szerint idézzem?  
\- Kösz, inkább kihagynám – vörösödött el Harry. – Majd elnézést kérek édesanyádtól, de még sosem akasztott ki ennyire.  
\- Pedig gyakorolt rajtatok eleget – vigyorgott még mindig a másik, lassan Harry mellé csüccsenve.  
Scorpius ekkor látta elérkezettnek az időt arra, hogy bemutassa új tudományát.  
\- Nézd csak, apa! Vingardium Leviosa! – És egy varázspálcát lengetve apró papír pillangókat, hattyúkat röptetett a levegőben.  
\- Ügyes vagy, Scorp! – dicsérte meg Teddy a kipirult kisfiút, míg a két felnőtt megtapsolta Scorpiust.  
\- Nagyon jól csináltad! Látod, mondtam, hogy elsőre sikerülni fog – lelkendezett Harry.  
\- Elvihetem a pálcát, Harry? Kipróbálhatom fenn a szobámban a repülőgép modelleken is? – nézett esdeklően rá a kisfiú.  
\- Persze, de vidd fel Teddyt is játszani.  
\- Micsoda? Potter, te normális vagy? Odaadtad a pálcád a fiamnak?  
\- Miért? Szemmel láthatóan jól kezeli, és most nincs nyitva Ollivander, hogy végy neki egy gyakorlópálcát.  
\- Nem hinném, hogy kiszolgálna – morogta Draco Malfoy, miközben odalépett a fiához. – Vidd el inkább az én pálcámat, tessék. Potterét meg adjuk vissza neki, jó?  
\- Rendben, papa. Köszönöm, Harry.  
\- Szívesen, Scorpius. Uzsonnáig játszhattok fenn, jó, Teddy?  
\- Rendben, Harry. Gyere, Scorp!  
\- Miért ne szolgálna ki?  
\- Micsoda? – bámult Malfoy Harryre, mint aki kísértetet látott.  
A felbukkanó házimanótól ő is rendelt egy italt, míg Harry a kínálásra csak a fejét csóválta.  
\- Miért ne szolgálna ki Ollivander?  
\- Talán amiatt, ami itt történt vele?  
\- Ugyan már. Ha hallottad volna, hogy beszélt Voldemortról, miután kiszabadítottuk a fogságából. Azt az alakot nem érdekli más, csak a pálcák történelme, meg az, hogy ki milyen erőt birtokol a pálcája segítségével. Tudta, hogy kényszerítettek benneteket is mindenre, ezért nem hiszem, hogy elutasítana. De ha akarod, elmegyek veletek.  
\- Mi?  
\- Jól hallottad, azt ajánlottam föl, hogy elkísérlek titeket pálcát venni Scorpiusnak.

Őszintén szólva, Draco Malfoy némán tátongva nem volt a világ legszebb látványa, de Harry kaján örömmel vette tudomásul, hogy végre egy beszélgetésben a szöszi fölé tudott kerekedni. Persze, erre a gondolatra más egyéb helyzeteket is elkezdett spicces képzelete az agyába vetíteni, de igyekezett elnyomni magában kezdődő érdeklődését. Inkább megdicsérte a dekorációt:  
\- Szép lett a ház, Teddy is épp ezt a színvilágot szereti. Örültem a Télapónak is, mert nálunk ő hozza az ajándékot, és mindig meglepődöm, hogy az átlag varázslócsaládok nem ismerik a legendáját.  
\- Mert mugli, és van olyan, aki pont ezért elutasítja. Gyerekként én sem ismertem, de Scorpius ezt szokta meg New Yorkban. Nem mondhatom azt neki, hogy ide nem hoz neki ajándékot.  
\- New York? Szóval ott éltetek? És milyen hely? Mesélj róla! – biztatta Harry.  
\- Zajos, lüktető, hangos, kiszámíthatatlan. Mintha egy forrongó kviddics stadion közepén élnél – kezdte elbeszélését Malfoy.

Harryhez egy idő után már nem nagyon jutottak el a szavak, csak az egyre oldottabb férfi lelkes hangját hallgatta, elegáns kezét nézte, ahogy elmutogat valamit, és szemei élénk csillogásában veszett el. Hermione nem túlzott, gondolta, Draco tényleg szexi, és múlt ide, múlt oda, érdekfeszítően izgalmas. Ha kibírják minden vita nélkül a három napot, még hajlandó is lesz elgondolkozni egy igazi randin.

*~*~*

Draco elmélázva válogatott a ruhái között, azon töprengve, hogy mit vegyen fel, amiben pokolian jól néz ki, de nem fog sütni róla a szándék, hogy hódítani akar; és nem fog túlöltözni mindenkit, azzal pedig kiríni a társaságból . Végül félóra toporogás után egy fekete selyemingre és egy hozzá jól passzoló, sötétzöld nadrágra esett a választása. Nyakkendőt ezúttal nem kötött, már így is elég elegánsnak nézett ki. Míg Scorpius szobája felé igyekezett, azon morfondírozott, hogy milyen jól sikerült délutánt töltött Potterrel. Meglepően jól érezte magát a griffendéles mellett, akinek érdeklődése váratlan fejlemény volt. Draco még jól emlékezett arra, hogy mennyire utálta Grangert és Weasleyt, amiért Potter anno a Roxfortban szinte csak nekik szentelt figyelmet. Pansy vagy ezerszer elhintette a célzást, hogy bizonyára azért kötött bele Potterbe folyton-folyvást, mert elutasította a barátságát. Akkor még teljes meggyőződéssel cáfolta barátnője feltételezéseit, ma már nem merte volna ilyen határozottan tagadni.

„Vajon ő is jól érezte magát velem?” – villogott a kétség a fejében, de a következő percben már választ is kapott rá.  
\- Draco, szia. Scorpius készen van, ezt a kis sötétkék öltönyt adtam rá, mert állítólag ezt beszélte meg veled. Jó lesz így, vagy öltöztessem át? – bámult rá kérdőn Potter. – Levetted a jelmezed? De kár, jól állt. 

Draco megint azon kapta magát, hogy némán tátog Potterre, mint egy hal, és hirtelen nem is tudta eldönteni, hogy mi okból. A fekete hajú otthonossága elképesztően meglepő volt, de semmi ahhoz képest, hogy a keresztnevén szólította és bókolt is neki. Most meg elpirult arccal és egy szégyenlős mosollyal az ajkán nézett rá. Hát ezt a pasit meg kell szereznie, nem vitás.  
\- Jó lesz, köszönöm a segítséget. És te is igazán jól nézel ki – talált rá végre a hangjára.  
\- Ezt szokta felvenni, ha randizni megy – kotyogott közbe Teddy.  
\- Teddy!   
\- Randi? Ha tudtam volna, még jobban kiöltözök – somolygott Draco, aztán ő pirult el, miután sikeresen kikotyogta titkát. 

Potter szemei iszonyatos nagyra kerekedtek, de aztán csak vigyorgott rá a hős. Draco kieresztette megkönnyebbülésében a levegőt, amit addig észre sem vett, hogy benn tartott, aztán ő is rámosolygott Potterre. Az első akadályt sikeresen vették, és Draco fejében egy pici hang őrült hangerővel kiabált: „Tetszem neki! Tetszem neki!”  
\- Menjünk enni, jó? Anya és Meda néni már biztosan lenn várnak minket – lépett oda Scorpiushoz.  
\- Apa, foghatom inkább Teddy kezét? – nézett rá félénken a gyereke.  
\- Persze, foghatod. De lassan menjetek – válaszolt neki.  
\- Te meg foghatnád Harryét, mint egy igazi randin – javasolta Teddy. Egy pillanat múlva elkámpicsorodott, míg a két égő vörös fejű felnőttet bámulta. – Rosszat mondtam?  
\- Nem, Teddy, nem – sietett Potter megnyugtatni a kisfiút, akinek szokásos fekete haja pillanatok alatt narancsvörössé vált. – Nem kell megijedni, nincs semmi baj. Ha nektek úgy jobban tetszik, akkor megfogjuk egymás kezét Dracóval, jó?   
\- Jó – bólintott a kisfiú komolyan.   
\- Akkor mehetünk? – kérdezte Potter Draco felé fordulva, kezét nyújtva.

Többé már nem tagadhatta le, pláne önmaga előtt, de ez a kézfogás lett volna már gyerekkorában is a legmeghatározóbb pillanat. Lenézett saját kezeire, és mintha hipnotikus álomban lett volna, úgy lépett közelebb Potterhez, csúsztatta bele tenyerét a másik meleg kezébe. Potter is sejtette, hogy mi játszódhat le benne, mert halkan, hogy csak Draco hallja, odasúgta:  
\- Sajnálom.

Megrázta a fejét a griffendéles hangjára, majd intett Scorpiusnak, hogy mehetnek. Potter csendesen lépkedett mellette, majd egy pillanatra közelebb húzódott hozzá, és megszorította kezét, még mielőtt az étkezőbe lépve elengedte volna. Édesanyja és Androméda néni már tényleg az asztalnál ültek, és mosolyogva nézték a belépő négyesüket. Draco az asztalfőn foglalt helyett, míg Potter vele szemben, a másik főhelyre ült le.  
\- Ide üljek? – kérdezte a griffendéles kétkedve.  
\- Igen, Harry, most hogy két férfi is van a társaságban, így illő. Mi meg tudunk segíteni a gyerekeknek enni – mosolygott rá Narcissa a mellette ülő Scorpiusra.   
\- Mama, nem kaphatnánk meg legalább egy ajándékot ma a Télapótól? – esdekelt a kisfiú.   
\- Szó sem lehet róla – szögezte le Draco.  
\- De apaaaa… – kezdte a szokott kérlelést Scorpius.  
\- Ha ma adná oda Télapó az ajándékot, akkor csalna, mert csak veled kivételezne, nem gondolod? Márpedig csalni nem szabad. Hidd el, hogy holnap még jobban fogsz neki örülni, bármit is kapsz majd – próbálta Potter is leszerelni a kisfiút. – Teddy is szokott néha így kérlelni.  
\- Én csak addig csináltam, amíg kisfiú voltam – tiltakozott Teddy.  
\- Scorpius sem csinálja többet, mert ő is nagyfiú, igaz? – nézett Draco a fiára. 

Amikor az bólintott, Draco megsimogatta a buksiját. Felnézve pont Potter ellágyult tekintetét látta, aztán egy igazi, ezer karátos mosolyt kapott a griffendélestől. Mi mást tehetett volna? Visszamosolygott.

*~*~*


	3. 3. fejezet

\- Harry, Harry! Kelj fel! Karácsony van!   
\- Jó reggelt, Teddy.  
Harry kábán nézett a szobájába berohanó kisfiúra. Aztán igyekezett kidörzsölni az álmot a szemeiből, és még mezítláb kisétált a folyosóra.  
\- Apa, apa, karácsony van! Kelj fel, ki akarom bontani az ajándékaimat!

Draco hálószobájából tisztán kihallatszódott Scorpius lelkes kiabálása, de Teddy se maradt el a kisebb fiútól. Újra kérlelni kezdte Harryt, majd egymás kezét fogva fogva elindultak lefelé a lépcsőn a nappali, a karácsonyfa és a remélt ajándékok irányába. Harry hálát adott magában a szőke mardekáros ötletéért, hogy még este levittek minden csomagot a fa alá, mert most, hajnali hétkor képtelen lett volna elővarázsolni az ajándékokat.

\- Jaj, de jó, új seprű! Köszönöm, Harry! – ugrott a nyakába Teddy, miközben besétált a Malfoy család két férfitagja.  
\- Melyik az én ajándékom, apa? – kérdezte Scorpius izgatottan.  
\- A hóemberes papírba csomagolt dobozok. ‘Reggelt Potter – roskadt le Malfoy a kanapéra Harry mellé.  
\- Bűvészdoboz! De szuper! – bontogatott Teddy tovább.  
\- Nézd, Teddy, apa vett egy új teleszkópot nekem! És egy új bájitalfőző készlet. Köszi, apa!  
\- Nincs mit, kicsim! Ne mocorogj, Potter, én még alszom egy kicsit – mormogta Malfoy, és a megdöbbent Harry vállára hajtotta fejét. Egy szempillantás múlva már tényleg szuszogva lélegzett, és elnyomta az álom. 

Harry a kérésnek megfelelően szinte mozdulni sem mert, a felbukkanó házimanónak csak elsuttogta vágyát: egy jó erős kávét rendelt. A két kisfiú kuncogott az alvó Draco láttán, majd halkabban, de továbbra is gőzerővel bontogatták az ajándékaikat. Talán egy jó fél óra múlva értek a csomagok végére, és Teddy ötletére leültek reggelizni, bár közben mindketten valamilyen új játékot szorongattak a kezükben. 

Amint távolabb ültek a fiúk, Harry jobban szemügyre vette az alvó Dracót. A szőkeség haja még álmában is rendezettnek tűnt, mintha valamilyen bűbáj védené az összekócolódástól. Selyempizsamát viselt, egy gombos, smaragdzöld felsőt és egy fekete nadrágot. A felső félrecsúszott az alvó férfin, mellkasán két gomb nyitva maradt, így Harry bekukkanthatott volna egy picit. Persze, nem mintha akart volna, és nem mintha megtette volna… Talán csak egy csöppet. Aztán az egyetlen pillantásból több lett, és vére gyorsan száguldozni kezdett a porcelánfehér bőr láttán. Agyában egy álnok hang azt kezdte el taglalni, hogy vajon milyen ízű lehet Malfoy, és vajon hány csók kellene ahhoz, hogy nyomot hagyjon a szépséges bőrön.  
Természetesen szokásos pechje újra működésbe lépett, mert Draco egy pillanat múlva még jobban hozzásimult, és Harry nyakába szuszogott. Hogy kínjai és erekciója teljes legyen, a szöszi álmában mormogott valamit, aztán átölelte őt, akár egy nagyra nőtt alvómacit. A griffendéles agya teljesen leblokkolt, a szája kiszáradt, és igyekezett fejét elfordítani a szőkétől. 

Hogy totális legyen zavara és megszégyenülése, Narcissa Malfoy és Mrs. Tonks ezt a percet találták alkalmasnak arra, hogy besétáljanak a nappaliba. Habár először a kisfiúk asztalánál állt meg a két nagymama, Harry úgy sejtette, hogy bármelyik percben közelebb léphetnek a karácsonyfához, a kibontott és még érintetlen ajándékokhoz, vagyis a kanapéhoz is. Azt kívánta, bárcsak valamilyen varázslattal a bokájáig be tudná takarni magát, de az egyszerű póló, amit viselt, csak a combjáig ért. Malfoy, persze, aki mindig is kínosabbnál kínosabbá tudta tenni az életét, még alvás közben is hozta szokott formáját, amikor Harry megrázta a vállát, hogy felébressze, az addig derekát ölelő szőkeség keze a fekete boxerének elején, Harry ágaskodó erekcióján landolt. A griffendéles hős legszívesebben hangosan felnyögött volna, de kénytelen volt elharapni ösztönszerű késztetését, mivel a társaság többi tagja tényleg megindult a fa felé. 

A „Szégyen a futás, de hasznos!” mugli mondás sosem volt Harry kedvence, ellenben ebben a kínosnak ígérkező pillanatban Harrynek semmilyen más ötlete nem akadt. Igyekezett felkelteni Malfoyt, aki viszont egyre jobban tapadt testére.  
\- Draco, Draco! Kelj már fel! Itt van édesanyád és Androméda.  
Valószínűleg ez az utolsó mondat már eljutott a szőke agyáig, mert kinyitotta a szemét, és felpillantott Harryre.  
\- Mi?  
\- Édesanyád és Mrs. Tonks. Megjöttek kinyitni az ajándékokat.

Malfoy elfordította a fejét az említett személyek irányába, és feltehetőleg négy pár csodálkozó tekintettel találkozhatott, mivel a következő pillanatban szinte ellökte Harryt maga mellől, és vérvörös fejjel felpattant ültéből. Harry persze elterült a padlón, nagyot nyekkenve, amire a szőke visszafordította hozzá a fejét, és még jobban elvörösödött.   
\- Bocs. Add a kezed, segítek felállni – ajánlkozott a mardekáros.  
\- Megoldom, hagyd – rebegte Harry, de addigra már a szőke felhúzta a földről karjánál fogva. 

A griffendéles sosem gondolta volna, hogy ennyi erő lehet a szőkeségben, vagy csak a pánik sokszorozta meg azt, mindenesetre Malfoy olyan vehemens mozdulattal húzta magához, hogy nekicsapódott a mellkasának. Az erőteljes akció végeredménye majdnem egy újabb esés lett, de pár pillanatnyi egyensúlyozás után megálltak szépen a lábukon. Mint kiderült, egymásba kapaszkodva.

*~*

Az élet nehéz. Az élet csupa-csupa szenvedés, de Harry Potter mellett még extra kínokkal is jár. Dracónak erről a reggelről sok szép emléke nem igazán volt, csak a zavara és megszégyenülésének pillanatai jártak az eszében. Habár halványan rémlett neki, hogy elaludt Potter vállán, de a kínos ébresztőről egyedül a griffendéles tehetett. Dracónak álmában sem jutott volna eszébe olyan közel ülni a hőshöz, kis híján annak ölébe, és végképp tiltakozott, amikor édesanyja megemlítette, hogy úgy ölelte Pottert, mint gyerekkorában a kedvenc játékmaciját. Az meg igazán elvárható lenne egy világmegmentőtől, hogy meg tudjon állni a lábán, de Potternek persze ez sem ment. Míg magában dohogva rótta a köröket irodájában, igyekezett azt a csintalan hangot elhallgattatni a fejében, amelyik Potter illatáról ábrándozott, a griffendéles testéről áradozott, és újra meg újra felemlegette a fekete hajú boxerét és az abban keményedő erekcióját. Persze ez utóbbi gondolat reakciót váltott ki Dracóból is, nem is akármilyet. Reggel óta képtelen volt kiverni a fejéből Harry Pottert, és ez alkalommal kénytelen volt igazat adni Pansynek, kívánta a griffendélest, de piszkosul.

\- Apa, kijössz végre? – dugta be fejét a résnyire nyitott ajtón Scorpius.  
\- Igen, kicsim, jövök. A többiek hol vannak?  
\- Anya és Méda néni megint odafönn beszélgetnek, Teddy és Harry meg kimentek kipróbálni Teddy új seprűjét. 

Erre már Draco sem húzta tovább az időt, kisétáltak a nappaliba. A kanapét elborították a játékok, egy házimanó pedig a csomagolópapírokat takarította el. Draco hozatott magának még egy teát, és igyekezett pár játékot arrébb tenni, hogy le tudjon ülni.  
\- Ezeknek csak egy része a tiéd, igaz, kisfiam?  
\- Igen, az a versenyautó pálya Teddyé. Meg azok a Weasley Varázs pasztillák is. Apa, egyszer én is kaphatok majd ilyet? Teddy azt mesélte, hogy van olyan, amitől kék lesz a hajam.  
\- Hát, legfeljebb egyszer kipróbálhatod. Nekem így tetszik a hajad, ahogy van. Mivel játszunk?  
\- Ne játszunk, olvass inkább. Nézd, milyen szép könyvet kaptam a nagyitól.  
\- Nahát, a Fiúmesék. Nem ismerős ez neked? – kérdezte Draco, majd Scorpius fejrázására hozzátette: – Persze, amikor még utoljára láttad, csak papírlapok halmazának nézett ki. Olvasok belőle neked, majd felismered.

Draco kezébe vette a szép, mélyzöld színű, sárkányokkal, harcosokkal kidíszített mesekönyvet, és Scorpius mellé telepedett. Amint sejtette, kisfia felismerte a meséket, és lelkesen lapozgatott a könyvben a kedvencét, Artúr király mondáját, keresve.  
\- Nézd, apa, itt van! Ezt olvasd el, ezt szeretném.  
\- Sziasztok, mit csináltok? Ó, a Fiúmeséket olvassátok. Azt Harry írta – telepedett melléjük Teddy.  
\- Nem igaz, azt apa írta! Mondd meg neki, apa! – tiltakozott Scorpius.  
\- Nem igaz! Hazudsz! – kiabált Teddy felháborodva.  
\- Mi a baj? – lépett be a lármára Potter is.  
\- Teddy azt hazudta, hogy te írtad a Fiúmeséket, pedig azt apa írta még otthon, New Yorkban.  
\- Mi?   
\- Te hazudsz! Igenis Harry írta a könyvet!  
\- Hé, fiúk, álljatok le! – kapta el Draco Scorpiust, mielőtt még nekiugrott volna a nála nagyobbnak.  
\- Scorp, igaza van Teddynek. Tényleg nem én írtam ezt a könyvet. Én csak a szerkesztő voltam, aki kijavította a hibákat és javasolt egy-két kiegészítést.   
\- Ugye, mondtam?   
\- Te vagy Iller Black? Én azt hittem, ő egy idős svéd mugli – bámult rá Potter.  
\- Idős? Mugli?  
\- Igen, nekem azt mondta a kiadóm, hogy egy tapasztalt szerkesztő fogja átnézni a kéziratot, aki a legjobb New Yorkban.  
\- Te vagy Grypta Evans? – hűlt el Draco. – Én azt hittem, az egy nő.  
\- Igen, sokan gondolják a név miatt – vigyorgott Potter.  
\- Harry, én ezt most nem értem – szólt közbe Teddy.  
\- Én írtam a meséket, illetve átírtam a mugli meséket, hogy a varázstudó gyerekek is olvashassák őket, de Draco segített lektorálni. Kijavította a hibákat, segített néha megfelelő szavakat találni a mugli kifejezések helyett. Sokkal találékonyabb volt, mint én – fejezte be magyarázatát Potter, miközben nyíltan Dracót bámulta.  
\- És akkor most ki olvas nekem? – kérdezte Scorpius.  
\- Olvasson Draco, mi teázni jöttünk be. Gyere, Teddy.  
\- Evés után én is visszajöhetek? – kérdezte a fekete hajú kisfiú.  
\- Hát persze – válaszolt neki a griffendéles, majd átsétáltak az ebédlőbe.

Draco és Scorpius belemélyedtek a mesekönyvbe, majd alig öt perc múlva csatlakozott hozzájuk Teddy is. Potter szintén melléjük telepedett a hatalmas kanapéra, és figyelmesen hallgatta Draco felolvasását. Most, hogy a közelében ült, és kiderült, hogy megint összeköti őket valami különleges kapcsolat, amiről nem is sejtett semmit, Draco hangja időnként megakadt olvasás közben. De aztán szerencsére a griffendéles elszunyókált, a kanapé távolabbi sarkába húzódva. A két kisfiú is megunta az olvasást, elkezdtek Teddy versenyautó pályájával játszani. 

Ha jól emlékezett, akkor körülbelül egy éve kapta az első levelet, mint most már kiderült, Potter kiadójától, hogy szerkesztőt keresnek. Először nem akarta elvállalni a feladatot, mivel még sosem dolgozott gyerekkönyvön, de a kiválasztott mesék rögtön elnyerték a tetszését. A meseíró jól írt, szépen dolgozta át a történeteket, és Dracónak rögtön szemet szúrt a Bogar bárd meséinek átirata, amit csak varázstudó ismerhetett. Ez volt az, amiért hajlandó volt elvállalni a feladatot. Grypta kedves, közvetlen levelezőtársnak bizonyult, és Draco szentül meg volt róla győződve, hogy a való életben is jól kijönnének egymással. Magában felidézte, hogy hány este ült a számítógépe előtt, és várta a válaszüzeneteket, ezek szerint Pottertől. Megcsóválta a fejét, és közelebb ült az alvó férfihoz. A gyerekek csendesen nevetgéltek valamin, aztán továbbjátszottak, a kandallóban pattogott a tűz, fénye megvilágította a fekvő hős szemrevaló arcát. Draco magáról elfeledkezve bámulta a hosszú fekete szempillákat, a csókolnivaló szájat, az izmos nyakat. Észre se vette, de még közelebb húzódott Potterhez, annak nyugodt lélegzeteivel együtt kezdte venni a levegőt. Az idilli béke, a jóleső meleg, ami körbevette, és a korai felkelés miatt Draco is újra elálmosodott. Előbb csak pillanatokra hunyta le a szemét, aztán…

*~*

\- Harry, Harry, vacsora!  
\- Mi az, Teddy? Szállj le rólam, mert így nem tudok felkelni.  
\- De Harry, nem is én fekszem rajtad.

Harrynek erre a mondatra kipattantak a szemei. Ha nem látta volna Teddy és Scorpius vigyorgó arcát, akkor azt hitte volna, hogy csak álmodja az egészet. Draco Malfoy, aki Roxfortban mindig is a visszafogottság mintapéldája volt, már másodszorra feledkezett meg magáról ugyanazon a napon. Harry oldalra dőlt el alvás közben, és Malfoy ráborulva aludhatott el. Hogy miért ölelte megint Harryt, mint egy alvóbabát, hogy miért fúrta bele magát Harry nyakának hajlatába, az kész rejtély volt. Nem mintha nem lett volna kellemes a szőke testmelege, szuszogása, de igyekezett elnyomni kezdődő reakciót. Mégis el kellett volna mennie egy hivatásoshoz a karácsonyi randija előtt.

\- Apa, apa, kelj fel! Nagyi vacsorázni szeretne!  
\- Micsudi? Potter, hogy kerülsz az ágyamba?  
\- Sehogy, Malfoy, ez a kanapé. Ahol én elaludtam, és ahol misztikus módon egy élő takaróval ébredtem. Rémlik valami?

Harry már sokféle arcát látta Malfoynak, de ez az égővörös, amit a szőke már sokadszorra produkált, a kedvence lett.   
\- Apa, találtam egy csomagot a fa alatt, amit senki nem bontott ki, kinyithatom?  
\- Milyen csomagot? – kérdezett vissza Malfoy, miközben le se vette a szemét Harryről.  
\- Ilyen sötétkék, ezüst csillagos papírba csomagolták – bányászta elő az ajándékot a fa alól Scorpius.  
\- Azt mi hoztuk, illetve Harry – kottyantotta ki Teddy.  
\- Tényleg? – bámult Malfoy még jobban Harryre.  
\- Igen, hozni akartam valami másik ajándékot a csúcsdíszen kívül. Valamit, amit én vettem, és nem Hermione nyomott a kezembe – magyarázkodott.   
\- Apa, bontsd ki! – kiabálta Scorpius izgatottan.  
Malfoy lassan kibontotta az ajándékot, és némán meredt a doboznyi svájci mentás csokoládéra.  
\- Nem jó? Nem szereted? Kicserélem valami másra az ünnepek után, ha nem tetszik – ajánlotta Harry.  
\- De, tetszik. A kedvencem – ismerte el a szőke.  
\- És puszit mikor adsz az ajándék mellé? – kotyogta Scorpius.  
\- Mi?! – meredt a kisfiúra mindkét felnőtt.  
\- Tudod, puszit. Mert az ajándék mellé az is jár. Te tanítottad így, apa.

Harry piruló arccal állt a kanapé mellett, és igyekezett eldönteni, hogy merre nézzen. Bárhová másfelé, mivel Malfoyra nem mert, ugyanis félt, hogy a szőke simán kiolvasná a szeméből, milyen isteni ötletnek tartotta Scorpius javaslatát.  
\- Zavarok? – kérdezte ekkor Narcissa Malfoy a nappali ajtóban állva. – A fiúk olyan régen elindultak értetek, hogy nem tudtam, mi tart ennyi ideig.  
\- Csak kibontottuk apa ajándékát, amit Harry hozott neki – csicseregte Scorpius. – Most arra várunk, hogy apa puszit adjon az ajándékért cserébe. 

Bizonyára Harry és Malfoy élete során ez volt az a pillanat, amikor mindketten egyszerre ugyanazt kívánták, márpedig, hogy bár a föld nyelné el őket. De hát ilyesféle csodák ritkán esnek meg, így Harry kénytelen volt a cipőjét bámulni zavarában. Aztán mivel mégis csak ő volt a griffendéles kettőjük közül, a világmegmentő, a bátorság állítólagos bajnoka, felemelte a fejét, és válaszolt a kisfiúnak:  
\- Dracónak nem kötelező puszit adnia, csak akkor, ha szeretne. Igaza van a nagymamádnak, már elég régóta várnak minket, menjünk vacsorázni.  
\- Tényleg nem bánod? – bámult rá a kisfiú lekonyuló szájjal.

Harry nyelt egyet, mert nem igazán tudta, hogy mit válaszolhatna. Bizonyára Narcissa éppúgy kíváncsi volt a válaszára, mint Malfoy, aki még mindig nem mert ránézni. Harry azt latolgatta magában, hogy ha nemet mond, vajon később lesz-e lehetősége a szőkéhez közelebb férkőzni, nem sértődik-e meg véglegesen a büszke mardekáros. Ellenben, noha túl sokan lettek volna tanúi ennek a puszinak, Harry arra vágyott, hogy Malfoy magától közeledjen hozzá, ne a kisfia kedvéért.  
\- Talán, ha magukra hagyjuk őket, akkor meg tudják beszélni, hogy mit szeretnének – javasolta végül Narcissa Malfoy. Kézen fogta a fiúkat, majd az ajtóból visszaszólt: – Még öt percet várunk rátok, aztán elkezdjük a vacsorát, Draco.  
\- Rendben, anyám. Köszönöm – találta meg hangját a szőke.

Szíve a torkában dobogott, ahogy rápillantott a még mindig pirosló arcú szőkére. Malfoy is épp ránézett, aztán rajtakapottan fordították el mindketten a fejüket. Harry kínjában hátat fordított az ülő férfinek, és elindult a kandalló felé.   
\- Nem válaszoltál – bökte ki Malfoy.  
\- Mire nem? – kérdezett vissza.  
\- Hogy bánnád-e, ha nem adnék.  
\- Mert te olyan fenemód nyílt voltál, igaz, Draco? – szállt el Harry türelme. – Csak ültél itt végig egy hang nélkül, és most megint tőlem várod a választ, vagy a döntést, szokás szerint. Nehezedre esne egyszer az életben őszintének lenni velem, és elmondani, hogy te mit akarsz? Tudod mit, ne is akarj tőlem semmit, én voltam a hülye, amiért képzelődni mertem. Ne várjatok meg, fenn vacsorázom a szobámban. 

*~*~*~*  
 __  
Svéd nevek jelentése:  
iller= görény  
grypta= lábos


	4. 4. fejezet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Teddy és Androméda a Malfoy kúriába költözik, Harry magányos, Draco álmodozik. :)_

Draco nyomorultul érezte magát egész vacsora alatt, aztán lefekvés után az ágyában is. Édesanyja és nagynénje is kérdő arccal fordult felé, amikor egyedül sétált be az ebédlőbe, Teddy pedig rögtön felszaladt Potterhez. A kisfiú végül velük vacsorázott, de csak megerősíteni tudta Draco szavait, a griffendéles nem óhajtott velük étkezni. Aztán nem óhajtott beszélni velük, illetve, ha jól gondolta, akkor csak vele nem.   
Most az egyszer hiába csacsogott Scorpius, a kisgyerek minden igyekezete ellenére is, Draco lehangolt maradt egész este, így amikor fia azt kérte, hogy Narcissa olvasson neki esti mesét, nem is bánta. Egyre csak Potter vádja járt a fejében, hogy nem volt elég nyílt a griffendélessel, hogy nem éreztette vele kellőképpen, hogy mennyire kellene neki.  
Pedig igen, kénytelen-kelletlen el kellett ismernie, hogy jól esett volna az a puszi, hogy kíváncsi lett volna, milyen arcot vágott volna a Hős, hogy talán belepirult volna, hogy talán, ha egyedül lettek volna, akkor csók is elcsattanhatott volna köztük. 

Merengését kopogás zavarta meg:  
\- Draco, idebenn vagy? Mi ez a sötétség?  
\- Igen, itt vagyok anya – válaszolt és világosságot varázsolt.  
\- Scorpius bejött hozzám megkérdezni, hogy nem bánnád-e, ha ma Teddyvel aludna?  
\- Ha Teddy beleegyezik, akkor persze, menjen csak.  
\- Gondoltam, hogy ezt feleled, már be is küldtem hozzá – válaszolt Narcissa egy mosollyal. Aztán rákérdezett: – Jól vagy, minden rendben?  
\- Persze, anya, nincs semmi baj.  
\- Draco, kérlek – lépett hozzá közelebb édesanyja. – Tudom, hogy az utóbbi időben a betegségem teljesen lefoglalt, de hála a gyógyítóknak és főleg ennek a kellemes társaságnak, kezdem visszanyerni az életkedvemet.   
\- Ezt örömmel hallom – felelte Draco.  
\- Viszont annak nem örülök, hogy mi négyen hiába érezzük jól magunkat, ha ti ketten újra ellenségként viselkedtek egymással.  
\- Anya, én nem, illetve ő sem, szóval nem vagyunk ellenségek, még csak ellenfelek sem. Csak éppen…  
\- Barátok sem, igaz? – fejezte be a mondatot Narcissa. – És azt vajon meg akarom tudni, hogy miért?  
\- Anya – pirult el Draco, mint akit rajtakaptak egy csínyen.  
\- Rendben, nem kérdezem. Csak annyit jegyeznék meg, hogy Harry Potter mindig is egy figyelemre méltó fiatalember volt, akivel számtalan dolog összekötött. És talán ez nem véletlenül volt így. Igazán sajnálnám, ha a jövőben nem éreznéd jól magad a társaságában, mert fel akartam ajánlani Médának, hogy maradjanak velünk.  
\- Úgy érted, hogy lakjanak nálunk?  
\- Igen, épp elég nagy ez a ház. Scorpius járhatna Teddyvel egy iskolába, Roxfortban úgyis együtt lesznek. Én pedig, mi tagadás, magányos voltam itt egyedül, talán ettől is lettem beteg. Meg persze apád halálától. De te karácsony után bezárkózol dolgozni, Scorpius és én meg csak unatkoznánk naphosszat kettesben.

Draco csak bámult édesanyjára, és próbálta nem mutatni, hogy mennyire odáig van az ötletért. Ha nagynénje és Teddy a házban maradnak, esetleg Potter minden hétvégén felbukkan majd náluk, és idővel le fog talán annyira csillapodni, hogy újra szóba álljon vele. Hirtelen reménykedve nézett a fél órája még meglehetősen sötét jövője elé, és bizonyára ez tisztán látszódott az arcán is. Édesanyja mindenesetre nyíltan rámosolygott.  
\- Látom, tetszik az ötlet.  
\- Anya! – pirult el Draco megint.  
\- Nos, jó, nem kell bevallanod. Akkor én megyek, közlöm a testvéremmel a jó hírt, neked meg jó éjszakát és szép álmokat kívánok! – mondta Narcissa és rákacsintott fiára.

Draco nevetve, hitetlenkedve bámult édesanyja után. Ezek szerint, Potter bármit is mondjon, túl átlátszó volt Draco vágyakozása a fekete hajú iránt. Vagy az is lehet, hogy csak édesanyja ismerte ilyen jól őt? Bárhogy is, az eljövendő időszak több mint érdekes lesz, és ő élni fog a felkínálkozó lehetőséggel, nyíltan flörtölni fog Potterrel. 

Persze ezt elhatározni könnyebb volt, mint véghezvinni, mert mire reggel felkelt a fantasztikusan részletes és elképesztően perverz álmából, amiben helyet kapott Potter, egy íróasztal, egy pár bilincs és egy flakon csoki szirup, sóvárgásának tárgya már el is hoppanált a kúriából Roxmortsba. A szőke mardekáros a hír hallatán kis híján elkeseredett, de aztán Teddy közölte vele, hogy a keresztapja a holmijukért ment vissza a könyvesboltba, és így karácsony második napjától két új állandó lakója lett a Malfoy kúriának. Ha Draco jól látta az izgatott kisfiún és nagynénjén, akkor azok szívük szerint Pottert is beköltöztették volna. De a griffendéles makacsul tartotta magát ahhoz, hogy visszamenjen a boltjába, és csak Narcissa nyomatékos kérésére volt hajlandó elfogadni az újabb hétvégi meghívást. Édesanyja ezután elköszönt a Világmegmentőtől, és magával vitt mindenkit berendezkedni, miközben jelentőségteljesen bámult Dracóra. 

A szőkeség élt is a helyzettel, és félretéve szokásos büszke modorát, megszólította a griffendélest:  
\- Nézd, Potter, szeretném megköszönni, anyám és Scorpius nevében is, hogy ideköltözhet Méda néni és Teddy.  
\- Ugyan, nem kell megköszönni. Teddynek jót fog tenni az állandó társaság, és Androméda ellátása most jobb kezekben lesz nálatok.  
\- Akkor is, nehéz lehetett őket elengedni, hiszen mostanáig velük éltél, ők voltak a családod.  
\- Igen, hiányozni is fognak – szomorodott el Potter arca. Draco, ha tehette volna, és nem tartotta volna még korainak, legszívesebben a fekete hajúhoz lépett volna, és átölelte volna. De tekintettel az alig egy nappal ezelőtti vitájukra, csak közelebb lépett Potterhez, és megsimította a karját.  
\- Ide bármikor átjöhetsz meglátogatni őket, ezt ugye tudod? És bármelyik hétvégét itt töltheted, ha akarod. Átalakítottam a kúria védelmi rendszerét, mindig be fog engedni téged.   
\- Tényleg? – bámult rá nagy szemekkel a Hős.  
\- Igen, és a szobád is mindig várni fog téged. Ahogy mi is, illetve, a fiúk is. Teddy legalábbis. De valószínűleg Scorpius is – hebegte Draco, és igyekezett a nyelvbotlása miatt nem elpirulni.

Potter mereven nézett a szemébe egy percig, mire a szőkének eszébe jutott, hogy alighanem illene bocsánatot kérnie is a másiktól, de szerencséjére az említett gyerekek visszatértek közéjük. Ezután már csak Teddy és Potter búcsúzkodott hosszasan egymástól, és Scorpius ígértette meg a fekete hajúval, hogy a hétvégét mindenképpen a kúriában tölti velük. Dracónak így három napja volt, hogy kiötöljön egy ezerszázalékos tervet, amivel meghódítja álmai griffendélesét. És talán ez idő alatt küld majd egy csokor rózsát is Grangernek, mert mégsem volt olyan rossz ötlet a boszorkától Potter kiközvetítése.

*~*

Harry álmában sem gondolta volna, hogy ilyen magányos az élete. Legalábbis, amíg mellette volt Teddy és Androméda, addig nem volt egyedül, de amióta ők beköltöztek a Malfoyokhoz, a griffendélest majd megölte az unalom. Hiába, igaza volt Dracónak, tényleg ők lettek a családja, és most folyton hiányoztak neki. Illetve még az első estén nem, mert lefoglalta a könyvesbolt, hiszen mindig akadt egy-két vevő, aki kicserélte a kapott ajándékait; meg, mi tagadás, duzzogott is még mindig a szőke mardekáros miatt. Viszont a következő reggelre egy idillikus álomból ébredt, amelyben ő is a kúriában reggelizett a hiányolt szeretteivel, a Malfoy családdal, és teljesen elszomorodott, amikor egyedül találta magát a boltjában. Persze, voltak a magánynak pozitív oldalai is, végre olyan hosszan ült a kávéja, reggelije és kviddics újságja felett, amilyen hosszan csak akart, de nélkülöznie kellett Teddy csacsogását és Méda kedves kommentárjait. Egész nap komoly arccal szolgálta ki a máskor imádott vevőit, és azon gondolkodott, vajon élhet-e Malfoy engedélyével és látogassa-e őket meg.

Végül arra jutott, hogy kibír még egy estét egyedül, illetve megpróbálta utolérni Hermionét meg Ront, és elhívni őket vacsorázni. Szerencséjére barátai szabadok voltak, és este nyolc körül át is hoppanáltak Harry házába. A boszorka előbb csöppet tartózkodóan viselkedett vele, amit Harry nem is bánt, mert egy kissé még mindig haragudott rá a karácsonyi társközvetítés miatt. De Ron jó hangulata lassan rájuk is ráragadt, és persze vörös hajú barátja rögtön megpróbálta kifaggatni Malfoyról.   
Harry igyekezett szűkszavúan beszámolni kalandjairól, pláne az egymáson alvást nem említeni, de Hermione úgy tűnt, tudott a dolgokról valamit, mert a szokott, egyenes stílusában rákérdezett:  
\- És lesz köztetek valami?  
\- Mio, megőrültél? Harry és Malfoy?  
\- Nem őrültem meg, Ron, kösz, hogy ilyet feltételezel rólam. De valószínűleg nem véletlenül hoztam őket össze.  
\- Amit én még most sem értek, megkérdezhetted volna előre tőlem, rossz ötlet volt.  
\- Nem volt rossz ötlet, mert kibírták együtt. Sőt, úgy hallottam, töltöttek pár órát kettesben is – felelte a boszorka Harryre nézve.  
\- Harry, mondd, hogy nem igaz! – jajdult fel Ron.  
\- Nem igaz, hogy órákat – pirult bele a válaszba a hős. – De az igaz, hogy nem volt annyira vészes, mint amire számítottam.  
\- De nem tetszik neked, ugye? – kérdezte reménykedve barátja.  
\- Ugyan, Ron, kinek nem tetszik Malfoy? Az a pasi mindig is jól nézett ki, csak szörnyű természete volt – torkolta le barátját Mio. – De szerintem az apaság előnyére változtatta meg.  
\- Igen, kiváló apa, nyugodt, jó kedélyű, Teddy is rögtön megbarátkozott vele – mesélte Harry.  
\- És ez számít neked, igaz? Mármint Teddy és Androméda véleménye – kérdezte a boszorka.  
\- Igen, jelenleg az ő véleményük jelenti a legtöbbet a számomra – ismerte el Harry.  
\- Ami pedig kedvező, igaz? – komorodott el Ron. Fejcsóválva megjegyezte: – Sosem gondoltam volna, hogy megérem a napot, amikor Harry Potter Draco Malfoyjal akar barátkozni.  
\- Pedig, ha belegondolsz, mindig is fontosak voltak egymásnak – vetette ellen barátnője.  
\- No, de, Mio! – tiltakozott Harry.  
\- Miért? Volt még másvalaki, aki ennyire lefoglalta a gondolataidat, mint Draco? Aki után ennyit mászkáltál, akiről ennyit beszéltél? Fogadni mernék, hogy még álmodtál is róla, még Roxfortban is! 

Ron felnyögött, szemmel láthatóan a rosszullét kerülgette az utolsó feltételezéstől, míg Harry pipacsvörösre pirult, a boszorka pedig mindent tudóan elmosolyodott.  
\- Haver, mondd, hogy nem igaz! – könyörgött a vörös hajú, mire a hős elfordította egyre jobban égő arcát. 

Hermione viszont nagyot kacagott, és szerencsére megkönyörült barátain, szóba hozta Fleur születendő kisbabáját. Az este további része Draco Malfoy említése nélkül telt el, de Harry végig magán érezte mindkét barátja tekintetét. Amíg Ron arcán elképedést és némi zavart látott, Hermione tekintete biztatóan nézett rá. Búcsúzáskor meg is erősítette ezt a gyanúját a lány, mert előre küldte Ront, és így szólt fekete hajú barátjához:  
\- Nézd, Harry, tudom, hogy úgy gondolod, hogy bocsánatot kellene kérnem a karácsonyi társközvetítés miatt. De nem fogok. Mert tényleg úgy gondolom, hogy ti ketten Dracóval megfelelőek lennétek egymásnak, ha végre mindketten félreteszitek a múltat és hajlandóak lesztek felnőttként viselkedni.   
\- Én nem. Nézd, Mio, én nem hiszem, hogy bármi baj is lenne Malfoyjal, csak éppen…  
\- Esélyt sem adsz neki arra, hogy helyrehozza, amit elkövetett.  
\- Nem tudom, ki mesélt neked és mit, de…  
\- Mindegy is, Harry. Nem az a lényeg, hanem az, hogy csökönyös vagy. És félsz elismerni, hogy esetleg ő lehet az igazi.  
\- Már ha létezik az igazi – suttogta szomorúan Harry.  
\- Létezik, és Draco Malfoynak hívják. Hidd el, tudom, érzem. Hiszen már most is annyi minden összeköt titeket, pedig hány éve nem találkoztatok – győzködte a boszorka.  
\- Ez akkor sem ilyen egyszerű – válaszolt neki.  
\- Viccelsz? Ő Draco Malfoy. Mikor volt ő egyszerű? 

Harry halványan elmosolyodott barátnője szavaira. Hermione átölelte és a fülébe súgta:   
\- Csak gondold át, jó?   
Ránézett, bólintott, és elmerengve nézett a távozó lány után. Nem tagadhatta le, a boszorka rátapintott az igazságra azzal, hogy Harry számára Teddy és Androméda véleménye volt a legfontosabb, és azzal is, hogy szinte egy család voltak már így is Malfoyjal. Hát még ha… 

Hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve odalépett a kandallóhoz, és beleszórt némi hopp port.  
\- A Malfoy kúria – kiáltotta hangosan, és egy zöld villanás után egy ismerős arc jelent meg előtte.  
\- Potter! Jó estét! – nézett rá csodálkozva Draco Malfoy.  
\- Ööö, szia. Teddyvel vagy Andromédával szerettem volna beszélni.  
\- Sajnálom, de átmentek Pansyékhez vacsorázni, és még nem értek haza – nézett rá sajnálkozva a szőke férfi.  
\- Hát akkor kösz, majd keresem őket holnap – felelte végképp elszomorodva Harry.  
\- Nem akarsz esetleg átjönni? – javasolta a másik. – Megvárhatnád őket velem. Illetve, megihatnánk együtt valamit, amíg hazaérnek, szóval, ha gondolod.  
\- Malfoy, te habogsz – vigyorogta el magát a griffendéles. A szöszi kipirult arccal kezdett magyarázkodni:  
\- Nem habogok, egy Malfoy sosem…  
\- Habog, ó, én tudatlan, hogy elfelejtettem – mosolygott Harry még szélesebben.   
\- Kettőnk közül te vagy az író, mégsem szoktál brillírozni, ha társalgásról van szó – vetette szemére Malfoy.  
\- Írni könnyebb, ott van arra lehetőség, hogy az ember kitörölje, ha valamit elrontott – vágta rá azonnal, és meghökkenve a másikra bámult. A szőke megint elpirult, aztán így szólt:  
\- Jól van, elnézést akartam kérni, azért hívtalak át.  
\- Elnézést? – motyogta Harry.  
\- Igen, elnézést, bocsánatot, sajnálom, nem így, nem ezt akartam – sorolta Malfoy, míg el nem fulladt a hangja. – Csak tudod, veled mindig olyan nehéz volt.  
\- Mert veled aztán tényleg könnyű volt – válaszolt neki epésen Harry, aztán rájött, ha így fog beszélni, könnyen újra csak veszekedés lesz a dologból.   
\- Tudod, mit – javasolta végül –, holnap este elmehetnénk együtt valahová vacsorázni. Talán ha semleges területen találkozunk, úgy kevesebb esélyünk lesz a vitatkozásra.  
\- Randira hívsz, Potter? – mosolygott rá Malfoy. Harry szíve felmelegedett a szőkeség őszinte reakciójától. Talán mégis csak fontos volt a másiknak. Egy kicsit. Vagy talán egy kicsit jobban.  
\- Igen. Eljönnél velem vacsorázni, Draco? – kérdezett vissza, kihangsúlyozva a mardekáros keresztnevét.  
\- Örömmel – válaszolta a másik, még mindig mosolyogva.  
\- Olasz konyha?  
\- Kitűnő ötlet.  
\- Hét óra jó lesz?  
\- Igen.   
\- Akkor foglalok asztalt holnapra, és várlak majd a Sarastro előtt.  
\- Úgy illene, hogy értem gyere, és te vigyél magaddal – húzta fel az orrát Malfoy.  
\- Ha úgy szeretnéd, akkor szívesen. Ott leszek háromnegyed hétre a kúriában – ígérte Harry, miközben azon töprengett, hogy vajon a szőke is társas hoppanálásra gondolt-e a javaslatával. „Holnap este mindenesetre kiderül” – morfondírozott magában.  
\- Akkor ma nem jössz? – kérdezett rá még egyszer a szőke.  
\- Nem. Kérlek, add át az üdvözletemet Teddynek és Andromédának, én meg írok az étteremnek – felelte.  
\- Rendben, Harry. Jó éjszakát – válaszolta Malfoy, magához képest szelíden. Harry ránézett a lángok közül kikandikáló arcra, és rádöbbent, hogy alig két nappal a veszekedésük után képtelen haragudni a másikra. Tetszett neki Malfoy, illetve, Draco. Ha már randira viszi másnap, igazán szólíthatja újra a keresztnevén.  
\- Jó éjszakát, Draco – mondta végül, és a szöszi egy mosoly után eltűnt a lángokból.

Harry elmélázva ült a kandallója előtt egy percig, aztán eszébe jutott, hogy rengeteg tennivalója van. Asztalt kell foglalnia a következő estére, és ki kell találnia, hogy miben megy vacsorázni. Felpattant a földről és villámgyorsan nekiállt pergament, pennát keresni, hogy írni tudjon a Sarastrónak. Aztán új ívet vett maga elé, és bár előre tudta, hogy micsoda eksztatikus reakcióval fog járni, de azért megírta Hermionénak, hogy tanácsra lesz szüksége. Nem is tévedett, mert egy perc múlva azután, hogy átküldte a levelét a kandallón barátai házába, megjelent a boszorka kissé zilált, félregombolt ruházatban. Hajának állapota nem hagyott sok kétséget afelől, hogy éppen mivel töltötték az időt Ronnal, de Harry még szóhoz sem juthatott, amikor a nyakába vetette magát a nő.

\- Jaj, Harry, én olyan boldog vagyok! – kiabálta, miközben ölelgette. Aztán lenyugodott, és a kezénél fogva húzni kezdte a megszeppent hőst annak hálója felé.  
\- De, Mio, nem fog Ron megharagudni, hogy csak úgy ott hagytad?  
\- Ron nem számít, randid lesz Dracóval! Mit veszel fel?  
\- Ööö, nem tudom. Ezért hívtalak.  
\- Na, látod. Akkor irány a háló, lássuk, mid van. És Harry? Vetkőzz!  
\- MI?   
\- Ruhapróba, Harry, ruhapróba. Fel fogod próbálni mindazt, amit kiválasztok neked – válaszolt a boszorka már a hálószobából, az egyik szekrényben turkálva.  
\- Merlinem, már megint mibe keveredtem? – suttogta a griffendéles.  
\- Harry James Potter, húzd be azt a világhíres hátsódat a hálóba és kezdj el vetkőzni, különben egyedül kínlódhatsz a választással!   
\- Ez egy hosszú éjszaka lesz – sóhajtotta Harry, miközben a boszorka már a kezébe is adta az első öltözéket.

*~*

A randevú fontos dolog. Sőt találkozni, vacsorázni a megfelelő egyénnel több mint fontos dolog volt Draco szerint. Viszont miután Harry elhívta, szabályszerűen pánikrohamot kapott. Azt a bizonyos „nincs egy göncöm se, amit felvegyek” jellegűt, hiába szokott ez a reakció a hölgyek sajátsága lenni. Scorpius és édesanyja meglepődéssel és az utóbbi jelentős derűvel vették tudomásul, hogy a kúria ura ahelyett, hogy a nappaliban egy pohár bort szürcsölgetve várta volna őket, a hálószobája közepén állt, időnként három szekrény között téblábolva, egy szál sötétzöld boxerben. Láthatóan zilált idegei miatt észre se vette betoppanó családját, csak előhúzott egy újabb díszöltönyt, amit aztán maga elé emelt és megszemlélte a tükörképét.

\- Csodás, elegáns – bókolt a varázstükör, de Draco csak elhúzta a száját.  
\- Nem jó. Nem elég jó – mormogta.  
\- Kinek nem elég jó? – kérdezte Narcissa, mire a szöszi elvörösödve megfordult.  
\- Anya! Scorpius! De jó, hogy megjöttetek!  
\- Azt látom. Talán elkel a segítség, ha képtelen vagy választani – ajánlotta édesanyja.  
\- Nem. Vagy igen. Talán. Nem tudom – hebegte válaszul.  
\- Esetleg kezdhetnénk az elején, az illető személy nevével – javasolta a nő. – Scorpius csak köszönni jött be, aztán már megy is aludni.  
\- Igen, szia, Apa! Jó éjszakát!  
\- Neked is, kincsem! Szép álmokat!

Miután becsukódott az ajtó a kisfiú mögött, Narcissa újra a fiára nézett:  
\- Nos, ki a szerencsés, akivel találkozni készülsz?  
\- Potter – suttogta Draco.   
\- Vacsora?  
\- Igen, holnap este. Egy olasz étteremben.  
\- Remek. Mit szólnál ehhez? – emelt fel egy sötétkék mugli öltönyt édesanyja.   
\- Talán.  
\- Draco, kedvesem – lépett hozzá közelebb Narcissa –, nem tudok segíteni, ha nem hagyod.  
\- Tudom, csak éppen… – hezitált Draco.  
\- Nem akartad, hogy megtudjuk?  
\- Nem. Illetve nem baj. Csak mi lesz, ha megint elszúrok valamit?   
\- Úgy látom, itt többről van már szó, mint általános kedvelésről – jegyezte meg a nő.  
\- Talán. Igen – ismerte be Draco.  
\- Nézz rám, fiam – kérte Narcissa. – Ha nem akarod, akkor nem mondom meg senkinek, hogy kivel lesz randid holnap. Majd csak akkor beszélünk róla, amikor már mindketten beleegyeztetek.   
\- Köszi, anya.  
\- De azért örülni lehet?  
\- Lehet.  
\- És reménykedni?  
\- Anya!  
\- Jól van, na! – válaszolta mosolyogva a nő. – Csak, tudod, Harry olyan helyes fiatalember, és hidd el, mindenki csak támogatná a kettőtök kapcsolatát.  
\- Kétlem, hogy a Weasley család így tenne – felelte Draco.  
\- Lehet, hogy elsőre nem. De aztán idővel megenyhülnének. Harry meg szinte családtag így is, mi lelkesen támogatnánk az ötletet Médával.  
\- Tudom, anya, de ettől…  
\- Még nehezebb, igaz? Na, jól van, ne azért válassz magadnak valakit, mert a családod annak örülne. Azt már megtetted elsőre.  
\- Astoria nem volt rossz választás, Scorpius tökéletes gyerek – jelentette ki Draco.   
\- Az, tényleg. De Harry Potter is tökéletes partner lesz, ha lehet még inkább, mint az ex-nejed.  
\- Gondolod?  
\- Tudom. Gyere ide, hadd öleljelek meg – mondta a nő.   
\- Nem viselkedek túl felnőttesen – restelkedett Draco.  
\- Nem is örülnék neki. Viselkedj természetesen, pont eleget szenvedtünk már amiatt, hogy mindenféle elvárásnak megpróbáltunk megfelelni.  
\- Köszi, anya. Akkor ez jó lesz?   
\- Jó lesz. Vegyél fel hozzá egy világoskék inget, és te leszel a legvonzóbb fiatalember az egész étteremben.   
\- Rendben.  
\- Ha kell még segítség, akkor csak szólj, jó? – ajánlotta Narcissa, majd megölelte Dracót és elvonult aludni.

A szőke mardekáros még egyszer maga elé tartotta a kiválasztott öltönyt és egy kék inget is.  
\- Tökéletes! – áradozott a varázstükör.  
\- Tudod, mit? Szerintem is! – válaszolt Draco. – Remélem, Potter, felkészültél, mert holnap este meghódítom a szíved! – mondta eltökélten, és suhintott egyet pálcájával, hogy minden ruhája visszatérjen a szekrényekbe. Mosolyogva feküdt le ágyába, a másnapi vacsoráról ábrándozva. 

*~*~*~*


	5. 5. fejezet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Az első randevú és máris itt a történet vége :) Aki nem bírja a happy endet, most meneküljön..._

A randi előtt fél órával Harry úgy érezte magát, mint amikor új könyv írásának kezdett neki: enyhén izgatott volt, ugyanakkor nem kissé félt is, hogy valamit a végletekig eltol. Ráadásul, míg a papír meglehetősen sok mindent, a legkomplikáltabb logikátlanságot, vagy nyálasan csöpögő, a hétköznapi valóságtól elrugaszkodott, túl mesei, giccsbe hajló véget is elbírt, addig Draco finoman szólva sem a türelem mintapéldánya volt. Gyerekkorukban a szőke hajlott a _„mindent nekem, azonnal”_ elv állandó használatára, de remélhetőleg mostanra már kinőtte ezt. Illetve talán mégsem, különben nem vesztek volna össze két napja, de Harry szokás szerint hitt a második, na, jó, esetükben a többedik lehetőség mágikus varázsában. Igazából nagyon nem vethetett semmit a másik szemére, mivel amióta elhívta Dracót randira, ő maga körülbelül félóránként gondolt arra, hogy lemondja az egészet, és elhoppanál valahová a világ másik végére. Két dolog tartotta vissza a szégyenteljes megfutamodástól: az egyik az a valószínűség, hogy Hermione bárhol megtalálná; a másik meg az a kis hang volt a fejében, lelkében, aki azt duruzsolta, hogy itt a nagy esélye a boldogságra, kár lenne elpuskáznia. 

De az előszobai tükörből mégsem egy diadalmas hős nézett önmagával szembe, hanem egy húszas évei közepén járó, gondterhelt homlokú fiatalember, aki éppen negyedszerre próbálta eldönteni, hogy kell-e a nyakkendő a bordó ingéhez, vagy jó úgy, ahogy kinéz.   
\- Nem vagyok normális. Malfoy úgyis klasszisokkal jobban néz ki nálam… – mormolta fennhangon.  
\- Az biztos, viszont ha nem érsz hozzá időben, kétlem, hogy megúszod sértődés nélkül – hallatszódott barátnője hangja a konyha felől. – Ron, gyere, búcsúzz el Harrytől!  
\- Miért? Szerinted Malfoy kinyírja? – kérdezte a vörös hajú, egy sütit eszegetve.  
\- Remélhetőleg nem, hanem inkább meginvitálja… tudod, magához, egy kávéra – magyarázta a boszorkány, párja értetlen arckifejezése nyomán. Majd közelebb lépett Harryhez, és miközben pár nem létező porszemet letakarított a másik válláról, azt súgta: – Ha van esze, akkor reggeli kávéra.  
\- Mit mondtál? – kérdezte Ron, mire a vöröslő arcú barátja gyorsan közbeszólt:  
\- Semmit! Sok szerencsét kívánt.  
\- Ja, valami olyasmit – kacsintott rá Hermione, mire a fekete hajú már nyakáig elpirultan azon fohászkodott magában, bár túl lenne az egészen. Merlinnek hála megszólalt a mágikus csörgőórája a hálóból, így odalépett a kandallóhoz.  
\- Minden rendben lesz, ne izgulj annyira, jó? Csak add önmagad – javasolta Hermione még utoljára.

Harry bólintott egyet, és belépett a lángok közzé, de közben egyre az járt az eszében, hogy barátnője téved, mert igenis számít a dolog. Évek óta nem volt ennyire semmi olyan fontos, mint ez a randi most. Legnagyobb meglepetésére és szívét jólesően megdobogtatva úgy látta, hogy nem csak ő volt így ezzel a vacsorával, hanem Draco is, aki a kúriában a kandalló előtt várta őt.   
\- Jó estét! Nem tudtam, hogy mikor jössz, csak gondoltam hátha előbb – kezdett el mentegetőzni a szőke, kicsit elpirulva Harry vizslató tekintete láttán.  
\- Szia! Mindig igyekszem pontos lenni, de ma különösen – nyomta meg a volt griffendéles az utolsó szót, mire a másik szélesen elmosolyodott.   
\- Potter, te flörtölsz! Sosem tudtam, hogy képes vagy rá.  
\- Nem is mindig, ahhoz kellő partner is kell – mosolygott lefegyverzően Harry is, míg Draco újra elpirult. Jól állt neki ez a csöppnyi önbizalomzavar, Harry önkéntelenül közelebb lépett hozzá. Draco hirtelen kerekre tágult szemmel bámult rá, közelíteni kezdett ő is partneréhez. A szemkontaktus egyre mélyült kettőjük között, Harry megérezte a másik parfümének illatát, és pillanatról pillanatra egyre inkább vágyott arra a múltkori puszira… vagy inkább egy csókra.   
\- Potter, én… – nyitotta száját szóra Draco, de Harry már nem bírt tovább várni, lecsapott a szépen ívelt ajkakra. Még szinte meg se tudta ízlelni Draco száját, mikor kivágódott az ajtó, és meghallotta a két kisfiú hangját:  
\- Szia, Harry!  
\- Nézd, nagyi, megjött Harry! Fú, apa, csókolóztok? Méda néni, Méda néni, apáék szerelmesek!  
Bár Scorpius lelkesedése nyilvánvaló volt, sőt az összes kívülálló mosolyogva nézte őket, azért Harry most az egyszer jobban örült volna annak, ha kicsit kettesben maradhatott volna Dracóval, és főleg annak, ha nem derül ki ennyire hamar, hogy ők ketten tetszenek egymásnak. Az eddig szemlesütve álló szőkére nézett, mire az picit megvonta a vállát, lesz, ami lesz alapon.   
\- Fiúk, megkértelek benneteket, hogy maradjatok a nappaliban, igaz? – mondta Narcissa. – Harry, Draco, elnézést a zavarásért.  
\- De Nagyi, én csak köszönni akartam – kámpicsorodott el a kisebbik fiú.  
\- Nincs semmi baj – lépett el Dracótól Harry. – Sziasztok, fiúk, jó estét, Hölgyeim! Akkor indulhatunk? – nézett vissza a mardekárosra.   
\- Persze – válaszolta Draco, majd intett egyet a családjának: – Ne várjatok meg!  
\- Nem fogunk – mondta Narcissa. – Jó szórakozást!

~*~*~~*~*~

Potter nagyon csendesen viselkedett az étteremben, ahhoz képest, hogy mennyire határozottan kezdeményezett a randijuk elején. Draco legszívesebben felordított volna kínjában, és erőnek erejével húzta volna vissza a fekete hajút magához. Igazából nem is a csók elmaradása volt kínos, hanem, hogy megint rajtakapták kettősüket a családtagjaik. De persze a szájra adott puszi sem volt elegendő, alig tudta megízlelni Potter ajkát. Pedig jó lett volna, de még mennyire.  
Morfondírozása közben az étlapot nézegette, és észre se vette, mikor a csókra gondolva megnyalta az ajkait; azt meg pláne nem, hogy partnere szájtátva bámul rá.

\- Jó estét uraim, mit hozhatok Önöknek? – állt meg asztaluknál egy pincér, mire Potter idegesen összerándult és elpirult. Draco meglepődve pillantott a másikra, majd megrendelte a vacsoráját. A volt griffendéles is választott, aztán mikor megint kettesben maradtak, újra magába fordult. Draco lázasan kutatott az agyában egy téma után, amiről beszélgetni tudnának, de most először cserbenhagyta szokásos bőbeszédűsége. Igazából csak egy dolog foglalkoztatta, bármilyen gyerekes gondolat is volt.  
\- Potter, nézd, én sajnálom… – kezdte Draco.  
\- Mit? – kérdezett rá a fekete hajú.  
\- Az előbbit. Hogy Scorpius úgy viselkedett, ahogy…   
\- A csókot? Azt sajnálod? – kérdezett rá Potter elsötétült arccal.  
\- Nem, a többit – válaszolta neki Draco. – De ha ilyen gyilkosan nézel rám, akkor a puszit is.  
\- Csók volt, nem puszi, és nem nézek úgy!  
\- Puszi volt, és jobb, ha tőlem tudod, hogy igen! Mégis mi bajod van? – érdeklődött tovább Draco, mialatt egy szolid pálcamozdulattal lenémította az asztaluk környékét.  
\- Semmi.   
\- A semmitől nem így néz ki az ember.   
\- Miért, hogy nézek ki?  
\- Mint, aki nem érzi itt jól magát.  
\- Tudod, mit? Nem is –válaszolt Potter feldúltan. – Jobb, ha már most tisztázzuk, hülyén érzem magam. Sajnálom, hogy a fiad közbekiabált, sajnálom, hogy mindenki látott minket, sajnálom ezt az egész lehetetlen helyzetet. Én nem ezt akartam, nem így!  
\- Hanem mit?  
\- Nem tudom, talán kettesben, egyedül, csak veled – válaszolta Potter. – Még Teddyre is haragszom, pedig rá sose szoktam.   
\- Potter, te bolond vagy – nevetett fel Draco.   
\- Lehet – nézett rá lecsendesülve a másik.  
\- Szóval, nem a csók a gond, hanem, hogy megzavartak? – kíváncsiskodott Draco egy perc csönd múlva.  
\- Igen, az. Ha rajtam múlott volna… nem jövünk el enni – vallotta meg Potter, enyhén szégyenlős mosollyal.   
\- Ezt meg hogy érted?   
\- Tudod te azt jól, különben nem ilyen szűk nadrágot vettél volna fel! Kész gyötrelem rád nézni is – mormolta a fekete hajú.  
Draco végig nézett magán, aztán felcsillant a szeme:  
\- Csak nem tetszik, amit látsz, Csodafiú?  
\- Talán igen, talán nem – válaszolta megenyhült arccal Potter, majd a közeledő pincérre nézett. 

Draco magában ujjongva mosolygott partnerére, míg kezébe vette az evőeszközeit. Most, hogy így megbeszélték a rosszul elsült közeledési kísérletüket, szívből remélte, hogy könnyen közös nevezőre fognak jutni Potterrel. Nem is csalódott a másikban, mert rögtön az első témájuk, a fiúk eljövendő roxforti évei élvezetes beszélgetéshez vezettek a desszertig. Harry nem volt annyira humoros, mint ő, viszont mindig kész volt vele ellenkezni, és ez fergeteges szócsatákban nyilvánult meg. Bár nem mindig tudták egymásról, hogy a másik mikor gondolja száz százalékosan komolyan, azt, amit mond, Draco számtalanszor nevetette meg partnerét. Valamikor az első, szívből jövő kacagás után kezdte el magában Harrynek hívni a másikat, és aztán mikor a pincér rákérdezett, azt javasolta:  
\- Köszönjük, nem kérünk kávét, igaz, Harry? Illetve, otthon szívesen megkínálnálak vele.  
A pincér vigyorogva nézett rájuk, ahogy Draco belepirult a burkolt ajánlatba, míg Harry elkerekedett szemmel, szintén vöröslő arccal, elsőre csak bólintani tudott.   
\- Hát akkor jó kávézást kívánok! – mondta a kiszolgáló kuncogva, miközben a két randizó szégyenlősen egymásra mosolygott. Kisétáltak az étterem elé, és Draco hirtelen elbizonytalanodott. Mi lesz, ha megint megzavarják őket? De Harry megelőzte a mondanivalójával:  
\- Szerintem menjünk inkább hozzám, tudod, a könyvesboltba. Ott tudnánk beszélni is, meg minden mást is. – Ez utóbbi ötlet megint arcpirulást okozott a hősnél, de Draco csak megfogta és megszorította a kezét. Harry mosolyogva és cseppet kérdően nézett vissza rá, mire Draco így felelt:  
\- Oké, menjünk hozzád!  
Sosem használta fel a hangját romantikus helyzetekben, kis híján felkacagott maga is ettől a rekedt, vágytól elmélyülő orgánumtól, de a griffendélesnek bejött a dolog, mert átölelte Draco vállát, és így hoppanáltak el, összekapaszkodva.

A csepp boltból semmit se látott, de nem is az volt a lényeg, csak Harry sürgető szája, heves csókjai, ziháló lélegzete, remegő kezei, ahogy megérkezésük után azonnal elkezdte levetkőztetni őt.  
\- De ugye nem miattuk csinálod, Draco? – suttogta a fekete hajú két csók között.  
\- Mit? Kissé nehéz így gondolkodni – felelte, belemosolyogva a csókba.  
Gyertya lángja fénylett fel egy apró hálószobából, Harry kézen fogva odavezette őt az ágyhoz, leültette, majd elé térdelt, felnézve az arcába.  
\- Miért jöttél el velem randizni?   
\- Potter, ne légy hülye, muszáj pont most ilyesmiről beszélnünk?  
\- Igen, muszáj! Tudnom kell, hogy magadért, értem vagy-e itt, vagy azért, mert mindkettőnk családjának ez lenne a legjobb. Én még nem randiztam soha, senkivel, amióta eljöttem Roxfortból, és ha ez most nem sikerül… kétlem, hogy egyhamar eszembe jutna.

Harry szorosan fogta Draco kezeit, és komoly, majdnem komor arccal nézett rá. Szeméből nem csak a kérdés fontosságának tudata világított, hanem a csalódástól való félelem is. Draco ellágyult, eddig meg volt arról győződve, hogy csak ő bizonytalan, csak ő fél a csalódástól, de lám, ebben is egyformák voltak.  
\- Astoria óta, sőt már előtte sem randiztam mással, Harry. Nem a családom kedvéért vagyok itt, bár kétségtelenül sokat nyom a latba az ő véleményük.   
\- Szeretem, amikor Harrynek hívsz… – közölte a volt griffendéles, és újult erővel csókolta, falta Draco ajkait. Született multitehetség révén egy időben képes volt Draco nyakát szívni, harapdálni és lesimítani róla a zakóját is.  
\- Tegyél róla, hogy sokat tudjam mondani – vágott vissza a szőke, majd ő is nekilátott kigombolni a másik ruháit.   
\- _Mellőzzük a nagy szavakat_ – mondta Harry.  
\- _Mellőzük. Meddig maradhatok?_ – kérdezte Draco.  
\- _Míg az élet el nem választ._

VÉGE ;)

_a dőlt betűvel jelzett rész eredeti VF idézet :)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fejezetet ajánlom ANGELINA87-nek, Hajni barátnőmnek szülinapi ajándékként <3   
> Jogok még mindig JKR-t és Vavyan Fablét illetik, én csak itten bohóckodom a szavakkal. Polly bétázását mint mindig, most is KÖSZÖNÖM.

**Author's Note:**

> Eredeti megjelenés ideje:11/23/2012.  
> Befejezve: 12/15/2014.


End file.
